<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Kayak on the River Styx by we_try</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523200">We Kayak on the River Styx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_try/pseuds/we_try'>we_try</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, BTS as Demigods, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cheap Comedy, Demigods, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jeon Jungkook as Son of Ares, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope as Son of Khione, Kim Namjoon | RM as Son of Athena, Kim Seokjin | Jin as Son of Eros, Kim Taehyung | V as Son of Hephaestus, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga as Son of Apollo, Park Jimin (BTS) as Son of Hades, Some uwu, references to The Office, references to vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_try/pseuds/we_try</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots and drabbles of the boys as part of the Percy Jackson Universe.<br/>*******<br/>"In a World where demigods exist<br/>They fell and rose far and apart<br/>But the fate of Seven cross<br/>A soul filled with fire and tenderness,<br/>A source of untapped strength and cuteness,<br/>Knowledge and wisdom with no boundary,<br/>A chilling calamity of smiles,<br/>Sick beats and rap,<br/>And shoulders too wide to take a proper selfie</p><p>One of these will cause the downfall<br/>For too may dad jokes ar-"</p><p>"Wait, is this a poem about our friendship or are you just dissing me?"</p><p>"Both." Yoongi said as he waved the pages he has in his hands, "and trust me there is more where that came from." </p><p>"Min Yoongi, you are so de-!" </p><p>*This program is brought to you by: </p><p>Le Perfume a La Aphrodite, lure your amore*<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seokjin: Is this Family? (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> - age 5</p><p>He knew that he was treated differently by his father, but he didn’t know why his oldest brother, Daniel had begun to leave him out of games, and made Jun to do so as well. SeokJin watched as his brothers played with the neighborhood kids at one of his brothers birthday party, while he kicked his feet on one of the plastic chairs.</p><p>It wasn't long until a stranger approached him, "Hey little fellow, what are you doing here sitting instead of playing. Don't you want to play with them?"</p><p>SeokJin shrugged, not trusting the stranger. "Are you too shy? I could ask them for you if you want?"</p><p>Neither of them noticed his approach until they heard him speak. "Mr. Kim," SeokJin's father said, "SeokJin prefers to stay put most of the time. It is best if you let him be as he does not usually like to speak."</p><p>With a frown, the man relented, but not before adding,"Ah, well I could use a little help, I brought a distant relatives' son with me, but he is too young to be running around with the older kids. He's two years old, so his clumsy legs won't help much, do you think you could be his friend?"</p><p>SeokJin paused for a moment before nodding and hopping off the chair. The stranger kindly smiled and led him to the toddler.</p><p>SeokJin didn't notice his father's disapproving gaze, he had been told to not draw attention to himself, especially from the adults. He kept walking until he was finally looking down at a toddler with a box shaped smile. </p><p>They played together with sticks and string the toddler had gathered. They shared a couple of snacks here and there, however, SeokJin didn’t appreciate the taste of strawberries and peanut butter, but he had gladly ate the dessert with his new friend.</p><p>SeokJin sat with him all afternoon, and at the end of the day, SeokJin was left with a new nickname, “Jin” and a small figurine of sticks made by the toddler. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- age 9</p><p>He silently walked past his brothers and parents room. It was 6 p.m. the last time he checked before falling asleep, right around the time his family was finishing up dinner. Finally making it down the stairs, he heads for the kitchen, the kitchen clock reads 2:30 AM. With a huff, SeokJin begins to search for something to eat. After successfully getting what he needs, he begins to make a light meal. The movement happening upstairs didn’t really register, until his brothers decided to join him.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing so late at night?" Dan demanded.</p><p>SeokJin stayed quiet. He knew if he answered, they would only get angry at him.</p><p>"You're supposed to answer" Jun stated.</p><p>"I was making a snack since I missed dinner." SeokJin mumbled.</p><p>They both looked at him, SeokJin knew it was a given that there would be a conversation in the morning about late night snacks and missing dinner, but in his defense he was never called downstairs whenever his mother was out of town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, this is the first chapter. Yes, we both suffered. No, we do not regret it. lol we hoe you like the next chapters!!</p><p>pls show us some love! we'll fight over your love and we'll thrive to give you our best!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seokjin: Is this Family? (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's always been this way, but it's okay. He's used to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- age 13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a New Year's Eve celebration of some important colleagues of his parents. He and his brothers were dressed to the nines. The three of them sat at one of the tables like all the other children were, being expected to act like controlled kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both his brothers were messing about under the table. Jin stayed as still as possible and smiled when necessary. Suddenly a crash was heard and SeokJin felt a cold substance wetting his back. Apparently, his brothers got out of hand and pushed a chair out, crashing into a waiter, thus soaking his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When SeokJin made eye contact with his parents, his mother was looking at his brothers, but his father maintained his disappointed glare towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The next day a lecture was given, but it was only SeokJin who got in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Age 16</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SeokJin was staring at a poster of the upcoming dance formal. No one had asked him to it, knowing his brothers had something to do with everyone ignoring him. It was okay, he just had to wait until he was in his last year of school to attend the school dances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurried footsteps were heard from down the hall. His second brother was running towards him, and stopping in front of him. Without acknowledgment or eye contact, and his brother panting, they waited for the eldest to be dismissed from tutoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at home, the eldest moved to the video game console, while the other rushed upstairs. SeokJin took a seat in the study to finish up his revisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys! Dinner's Ready!" their mom shouted from the kitchen. The music from the game stopped, he heard the door shut from his father's office, the door slam and sluggish steps from upstairs. SeokJin slowly cleaned his area and headed for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was silent, until their father asked about their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was great. We took the team to the semifinals last year ,so our coach is really looking forward to this year," Jun ranted, "Some of my teammates-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your studies? how are those going?" father inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, they're going. I'm maintaining my grades, and tutoring is really helping.' He added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what about you son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have raised my position in my class, and now im in the top ten. We have projects coming soon and the school dance is around the corner as well." Dan informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that's right! The last school formal dance. I'm assuming my sons have been asked to this dance!" he laughed, "I'm glad to hear that it is all going-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you SeokJin?" his mother suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SeokJin looked at his father and brothers, as they looked with disinterest as they waited for his answer. Wiping his mouth, he answered his mother, "I tutored after school today, and attended the music room for a bit as tutoring had ended a bit early." Without any more details, SeokJin continued to eat. But his mother wanted to know more about how he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what about the dance? Are you going this year?" One of his brothers snorted, probably the eldest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no one has asked. And I'm not planning to ask anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But SeokJin-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, surely SeokJin must not be up to standards of those in private school. SeokJIn must continue to prove his worth for his peers to accept him as one of them." His father interrupted. "This was a great dinner, thank you everyone, I will be dismissing myself as I have an important case coming up." He left, and soon enough his brothers did too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother looked at SeokJin. He knew that his father had once again ended the topic for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try harder SeokJin, you'll get to your brothers level if you try." his mother finally said to him before she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SeokJin sat at the table, looking at the empty chairs, as he whispered to no one, "I'm at the top of my class, currently number one. I was asked to have a solo in the summer festival, and was invited to Harvard Law for the student summer program."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first few chapters of going to be of Seokjin, if you haven't noticed by now.</p><p>Both of us had lots of fun writing his part of the story. We both suffered as we wrote Jin's part, but es ok cuz it will get better...</p><p>Hope you like the next updates on Jin!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seokjin: Is this Family? (Pt. 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So lets move on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-age 17</p><p>He was sitting in the living room when Jun comes in hurriedly and rushes upstairs. He can hear him pacing, until it stops, and the house is quiet once again. With his eldest brother in university, and his parents across the country, not much has changed around the house.</p><p>In the evening, Jin ate alone. His brother was nowhere to be seen. He watched TV until he started to fall asleep, and made his way to his room. Seeing that light to his brother’s room was on, SeokJIn approached the door, hearing shuffling of papers, and frantic typing.</p><p> SeokJin knocked. No answer. He knocked again, and no answered. With a sigh, he opened the door and saw his brother with a ring of papers around him. He turned around and closed the door.</p><p>The brother looked up, having seen movement, but his door remained closed. He looked at the time and saw it was late. He didn’t realize he had missed dinner, until now, but he had no time to finish his project due tomorrow morning. After resting for a minute or two, his door opens, and SeokJin walks in with a plate of snacks. He watched as SeokJin placed them next to him with a water bottle he had carried in his hoodie.</p><p>"You should eat something if you're going to stay up." SeokJIn said quietly before he walked out, making sure to close the door quietly.</p><p>-age 17, two months before SeokJin’s birthday, Jun’s POV</p><p>It’s Saturday morning and there is quiet shuffling around the house. It was as every morning, his father would work on his cases in the kitchen table, and Daniel would help him if he was in the mood.  His mother is probably on the couch, drinking coffee or some herbal tea she heard about...and Seokjin, who knows.</p><p>He decided to get out of bed after he figured he pushed his leisure time to the limit. He made his way to the kitchen where his father and older brother, Daniel, worked on a recent case of theirs. Papers covered the majority of the table, and their food to the side, cold. </p><p>“I see you finally decided to get up, Jun.” His father’s stern tone was one he heard frequently, but he wasn’t used to it being directed at him.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I was a bit tired after yesterday, so I just chose to-” </p><p>“One, don't use the word ‘Yeah’, it’s only used by stupid people. Two, tired after yesterday? Let’s recall what happened, shall we? Not only did your debate team lose, all thanks to you, but your interview for Cornell was a total failure. Now tell me again, why did you decide to get up so late?”</p><p>He just kept his head down. How do you respond to that? It felt unjustified, and unfair. He had tried his hardest! He was beyond stressed! Why was that not enough for his father?</p><p>“Go weep somewhere else boy, these papers are important we can’t have anything messing these up.”</p><p>“Ye-ahem-Yessir.” </p><p>He made his way back, where he found Seokjin reading.  It was unusual to see him outside of the study or his room. And the book he was reading was one he was sure they didn’t own.</p><p>“Hey, what are you reading?”</p><p>SeokJin looked up, and around the room, a bit comically if you asked him. After he realized that it was him being addressed, he finally answered, “Oh, it’s a book of the many elements of law.”</p><p>Law? SeokJin was also going into their family business?</p><p>“Did you buy it or..?</p><p>“Um, I’m borrowing it.”</p><p>“Ah ok”, Jun nodded as the conversation died out. Seokjin went back to reading and he still had nothing to do, nothing to get done. </p><p>“How did-How did you sleep last night?”</p><p>It was Jun’s turn to be confused. Jin had set the book down, paying him full attention.</p><p>“I didn’t really sleep too well.” </p><p>“I know, I heard you. You were up all night.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I was looking at my notes, you know?” Jin nodded, and waited for him to continue. “I don’t know, I guess I was just looking for mistakes in my work.”</p><p>“Mistakes?”</p><p>“Well yeah, how else did it go wrong?”he felt his throat tighten as he continued, “I looked through all of them more than hundreds of times, and I just-I just couldn't find anything.”</p><p>“Would you mind me taking a look at your notes?” </p><p>“Oh, um, sure. Let me just go get them.”</p><p>And that’s how he ended up in his room, with SeokJin, and his notes all sorted on his bedroom floor as they looked at each and every one of them. And that’s not what surprised him about the situation, it was the input Seokjin was making. </p><p>He was solidifying ideas, rearranging the order of presentation, and catching mistakes even his older brother didn’t see. After hours, he looked at the result. He looked through the papers, the outline of arguments, the evidence, the resources, and the claims.</p><p>There was no way Seokjin could have done this, but he did. In front of his very own eyes. </p><p>“- fine, don’t worry about it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>Seokjin looked at him with a small smile and said, “Don’t worry about the interview. You did fine, don’t worry about it too much.”</p><p>Just as Jin was about to leave, Jun finally mustered up the courage, “Hey, Jin, do you think you can help me with my next debate.</p><p>“Of course.” And with that he left.</p><p>When the next debate rolled around the next month, sure enough, SeokJin had stayed up with him for several days and nights. He helped and guided him. Jun finally felt like he had learned. </p><p>At the end, he was proud to say he won the debate with the help of his smart, little brother. </p><p> </p><p>-age 17, the day before SeokJin’s birthday</p><p>SeokJin couldn’t contain his excitement, he would finally be 18. He went about his regular routine, the only difference was that both his parents were home. His father and Dan talked about cases all morning up until lunch. Jun tried including SeokJin in a game, however Jin needed to finished tidying up his room and finish his laundry. His mother was trying to cook something in the kitchen, usually SeokJin helped, but today he had a lot on his mind and things that needed to be done</p><p>After dinner and after everyone went to bed, SeokJin stayed up. He waited and waited, holding the picture someone had taken of 5 year-old Jin with the toddler, until the clock struck midnight.</p><p>With a big sigh of relief and closed eyes, “Happy Birthday Jin.”. Jin put the picture in his bag and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-age 18, the next morning</p><p>Everyone was at the table having breakfast. There was unusual chatter going around. Jin cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. His father looked at him expectantly, Dan with disinterest, and Jun with confusion. His mother gave him a small encouraging smile.</p><p>“Today is my birthday. To be more specific it is my 18th birthday,” Jin paused, not knowing how to continue. </p><p>“Young man, we don’t have all day for you to decide when to finish. There are more important matters to attend to,” his father said sternly.</p><p>With newfound determination, Jin continued “I am moving out. I have my own apartment ready for me to move in and a job to help with the bills. I will be finishing up school as planned, however I will do so while living away from here.”</p><p>“SeokJin, honey, would it not be best to stay here until you finish high school? Possibly even university?” his mother worriedly asked.</p><p>“No, mother. I-”</p><p>Father interrupted once again; however, this time he was agreeing with SeokJin, “SeokJin is right. It might be best for him to live on his own while he finishes up school, maybe he can even attend the local state college afterwards.”</p><p> “If you think so, SeokJin, you know that we will continue to support you financially with you studies and any other expenses if it becomes too hard for you.” his mother added.</p><p>“Thank you, mother. I will let you know, but I don’t think that would be necessary. I have some money saved up, more than enough to last me until I leave for university.” </p><p>With a condescending tone his father continued,“Good. At least we won’t be too bothered by the decisions you’ve made SeokJin. So, which local college will you be attending? As your mother has said, we will support you financially, however for that to happen, you need to be studying law. Not many local colleges have a decent law program.”</p><p>Finishing up the last of his meal, Jin set his cutlery down, and looked at his father in the eye, “I will be attending Harvard Law School with a full scholarship.” </p><p>Gasps from his mother and his brothers were heard, but it felt good to see the disbelief register on his father’s face, “Thank you for breakfast, but I must get going. Excuse me.” </p><p>“SeokJin, wait!”, his mother exclaimed.</p><p>Jin continued up to his room. He grabbed his bag and luggage. Jin looked around his room, taking in the final details of his once childhood room. He felt nostalgic leaving it behind, but he knew he needed to live as Jin and not SeokJin, the third son. As he headed downstairs, his mother was waiting for him at the door, along with Jun.</p><p>Jin pulled the door open, before his mother asked, “SeokJin, why didn’t you say anything about Harvard?”</p><p>He father appeared suddenly, Jin looked at him for a second, before looking back at his mother, “There was never any room for me here. I attended the Harvard summer program two years ago and I’ve made friends who really appreciate me. I realized that I was enough all along, but you guys as a family never took the chance to see that.”</p><p>The sound of a car pulling in was heard, they looked to see the taxi cab waiting. Seokjin gave them a small smile and began walking. He was half-way there when he heard footsteps catching up to him.</p><p>“Hey, SeokJin?” Jin turned and was met with Jun, “It’s a bit late, and I know that, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” </p><p>Jin nods and gets to the taxi, once his stuff is all settled, he gets in. before he manages to close the door he hears, “You can do it, bro!”</p><p>Tears prick at his eyes as he tells the man to drive. He didn’t mean to look back, but he did. The last thing he saw was Jun waving enthusiastically, and his mother at the door. He turned back around, because that’s where he will be going from now on. Forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seokjin: What in the world?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time warp: The moment Jin (11) came across a different world in the same one he lived in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-Age 11</p><p>SeokJin saw the monsters everywhere. They often disguised themselves as people, but he knew when they were not people. Mom always said that people have souls in their eyes, monsters . </p><p>He hates going to the city, because that's where they like to go. That's where they find him. SeokJin has nightmares of the times they've chased and tormented him. That's why he knew it was a bad idea to go with his father and brother to the city. And he regrets it now.</p><p>He's supposed to be with his father, his father said this will let him see the reality of life. All SeokJin’s been seeing are wicked smiles around every corner. Their small horns, hooves, and tails peeking out from their disguises. To SeokJin, their eyes made their intentions clear. </p><p>He didn't know how it happened, but he got separated from his father and brothers, and he could not find his way back. It wasn't long before he made eye contact with a man across the crowd, and chills ran down his spine. </p><p>People walked past them as they stood still. He didn't know how long it was before he finally decided to run.</p><p>He ran fast. His legs strained and his breath became ragged, but he ran. He <em> has </em> to run. He doesn't know what will happen if they catch him, and he doesn't want to know. The New York crowd goes from waves to trickles as he gets away from the popular streets. He knows he's got to hide, and fast. </p><p>"Hey, kid!" </p><p>SeokJin manages to catch a glimpse of the man calling out to him. </p><p>"Do you wanna get eaten!?"</p><p>With a definite no, SeokJin runs towards the man, who promptly takes his arm and starts pulling him. "Jeez kid, have you been running all this time?" The strange man picks him up onto his shoulders and, <em> oh, </em> the chase begins. </p><p>SeokJin noticed the funny way the man ran, and the small clicks that came with his every step. </p><p>He didn't mean to, but he used the man's hair as a grip. It was dark, thick, and...sharp??</p><p>"Let me down you monster!!" </p><p>"Hey kid stop kicking!" The weird man wouldn't let him go! </p><p>"Please, monster sir! Don't eat me! I-I had spinach for lunch!" </p><p>"I'm not gonna eat you kid, but if you have any left-over spinach I'll gladly take it from you."</p><p>SeokJin looked back, and he saw the monster. It was big and ugly, its mouth was slobbery. It was on all fours and it was gaining on them fast. </p><p>“Hurry up, mister!”</p><p>“I’m trying, kid!” </p><p>It was then that he noticed they were no longer in the city, but by the edge of a forest. </p><p>“Hey kid, is there anything you can do?”</p><p>“What do-what? I’m a <em> kid </em>!”</p><p>“I don’t know, try something!”</p><p>Exasperated, Seokjin looked around, but they were running through the forest so quick, he was scared of spreading his arms out. </p><p>“It’s fine kid”, the man huffed, “we’re almost there.”</p><p>“Promise you’re not going to eat me.” Seokjin desperately asked.</p><p>The man smiled, but their small moment of comedic relief was cut short. </p><p>It was clear that the monster was tired of the chase, and decided another course of action.</p><p>“I-It’s jumping now!”</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>The monster lands before them, it was seething with anger. The muscles in its body rippled as it stomped closer to them, blocking their path. </p><p>“Wh-what do we do now?” SeokJin tightened his hold on the nice monster’s hair as the eyes of the evil one stared them down,</p><p>“You know about Napoleon, kid?”</p><p>“He’s sho-short, French, and cran-”</p><p>Next thing he knows, he finds himself on the floor as the other man runs the other way. </p><p>“Hey, you slobby booger! Ever heard of a kleenex?!”</p><p>“RAAAOOR!!” The monster runs for the man, as Seokjin still sits in shock. What just happened? That strange man threw him? And his best insult was booger machine? Ugh, he’s going to need some aspirin later on.</p><p>“Run, kid, run!”</p><p>The monster seems to come back to its senses, or at least what little sense it has, and turned to Seokjin. “YOUU!!”</p><p>“N-no, not me,” Seokjin gets up hurriedly, and starts running away, “Not me, not me, not me.”</p><p>It learned from the first long chase and decided to go for it’s quicker solution, and jumped in front of Seokjin. It landed several meters away from him, but there was no way SeokJin was getting any closer. It huffed and it revved its limbs. SeokJin fought the urge to roll his eyes, and decided to focus on getting away. Oh, how he wants to leave. The face of the monster was no pretty picture, Oh, what he would give to be in his room, a really nice book with an even nicer binding. </p><p>“What the? Kid whatever you did, keep it up?”</p><p>What? SeokJin opened his eyes, when did he even close them? The strange man was scanning the forest, and the monster looked frustrated. He stepped away, towards the nicer man. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Oh my gods, kid” The man jumped slightly as he turned in circles and whispered, “I don’t know what you are, or how you did that but keep it up. Look.”</p><p>The monster was in the same spot as before, its front leg mid-reeve, obviously straining against whatever holds it there.</p><p>“Ok, c’mon kid. Let’s go quickly. Hold my hand”</p><p>Seokjn took hold of the man’s hand, and was immediately pulled towards where they were running to before.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good, sir.” His head hurt, and now all he wants to do is sleep. Yeah, sleep sounds nice.</p><p>“No. no kid, c’mon. Just a little bit longer.” They were approaching a ring of trees. They had..torches? With green fire? </p><p>They felt the earth shake behind them, but he was becoming too sleepy to really cae. A small earthquake, maybe. </p><p>“...back up now!!” and that was the last thing he heard before a swarm of people surrounded them. Oh, gosh, this is how he dies.</p><p>The monster was charging from the distance, each step reverberating up his spine. “C’mon, Ares cabin, move, move, move!!”</p><p>The man pulled him back behind the ring of trees as the swarm of people charged...toward the monster.</p><p>“Hey kid, drink this,” Seokjin almost fainted as he saw the man’s legs now. First off, where did his pants go? Two, goat legs?</p><p>“I’m not supposed to accept drinks from strangers. And I hope you know that I have kidnapping insurance. So if you plan on doing that, it’s going to end badly for you.”</p><p>The man’s eye twitched, but so did his lips, “It’s medicine, it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“On the river Styx.”</p><p>He can’t really tell why, but that promise felt genuine, so he took the cup from the man’s hands. The gold liquid shimmered in the afternoon light. He brought it to his lips, and took a sip. </p><p>It was as if he was taken back in time, as a toddler. Old memories resurfaced as the taste of strawberries and peanut butter filled his mouth. Tears blurred his vision as he remembered his first and only, happy memory. Hm, so maybe this medicine did make him feel better. Made him warm too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Made some edits to previous chapters bc I realized I had posted some of the same stuff twice like a dummy...so oop.</p><p>keep track of the stuff! my mind is like filled with ideas so it's just going to get messier from here.-saturno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seokjin: Quick Orientation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A half-horse man becomes a tour guide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying that the only way I am even standing inside this camp is because I am a demigod?” Seokjin raised a quizzical eyebrow towards the centaur, “I’m finding that a bit hard to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The centaur chuckled as he took in the sight of the child. Clothes which were obviously of high quality, now ruined after he was attacked by the monster from before. “You find that fact hard to believe, but not the fact that you were attacked by that monster, were saved by a satyr, and are now talking to me, a centaur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin shrugged, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed as he rubbed his beard in frustration, how could he make this kid actually understand? “Why don’t we take a tour? Maybe you’ll like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, amuse me, Mr. Centaur.” Seokjin stood up and dusted his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Chiron.” the centaur shifted his body towards the kid, “Hop on kid, there’s a lot of ground to cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin carefully climbed onto the horse part (he doesn’t know the proper technical term for it) of the man, “Is this fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, kid, don’t worry.” And with that, Chiron began his tour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the cabins first, various people from different ages were all around. Many were older and he caught glimpses of a few kids younger than him. “Are they all demigods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, each with mortal and immortal parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are they here? They still have families.” Seokjin watched as he saw several of them carrying different types of weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all of them. Some of them lost their families because of monsters just like the one that attacked you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin stayed silent, feeling sorry for being so ignorant of everybody else. He still has his whole family, he should feel lucky. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But don't worry," Chiron added, "Some of them stay here to protect their families from the monsters, and others just like living inside the camp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I either have to stay here or live back at home?" Seokjin wondered out loud, seeing the training areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not necessarily, no. You could come and go as you please, but it's just safer in the camp. Monsters like the one from before can't come inside school grounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok." After they did a whole round in the camp, Chiron brought them to where they started. Seokjin got down from him, feeling a bit of dread set in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's entirely up to you, ok, Seokjin?" He looked down at the child, who was looking longingly at the campgrounds. He was not surprised, kids with sadness in their eyes always long for a place to belong and call home, Seokjin is not different. "And if you do stay here, we'll have to wait for your claiming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My claiming?" Seokjin looked at the centaur weirdly. "Am I going to be branded?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron chuckles as he shakes his head, "No child, it's when your godly parent claims you as their child.:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, my other dad." He pursed his lips as he thought of his options, "I guess I could try it out during the summer. See how it goes, be claimed and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron smiles, "Thank you for giving us a chance, kid. Now, let's get you back to your family. We'll have Chad escort you back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, the satyr who helped you before." Chiron nudged his head, and Seokjin looked and saw the satyr man from before. "He'll make sure to take you back safely, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin nodded as he approached the goatman. He looked back and saw the centaur waving. Yeah, he'll definitely come back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol, we realized we kinda messed up on the order of how we wanted to publish this, but I think it's fine cuz Jin and the next one aren't too far apart chronologically. Saturno said it was ok, so I'm taking their word for it :]</p><p>Yep! Taehyung was supposed to go first but the way we started this idea began with Jin. -saturno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Taehyung: Smol Red Bean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taehyung gains new responsibilities, and a little extra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TaeHyung was three when he became an older brother. He vaguely remembers his mom telling him he would have to protect them and play with them. He was excited with the idea of having a new brother. He remembers trying to gather all his favorite toys that he thinks his baby brother would like, however, the pile was getting too big for Tae to carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day his little brother arrived, Tae didn’t expect him to be so red and small. Tae believed he needed to be nose to nose to properly see his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, why is he so small? We need glasses to help us see him more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fond chuckle, his mother sits Tae down on the sofa and places his brother in his arms, helping Taehyung with his arms, “He’s small now, but he’ll grow up soon. We have to wait for some time, he’s too small to run and talk to us. But before you know it, he’ll be your bestest friend at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day, (after running around/saving the world) Taehyung would sit with his brother and bring him toys. It was weird because his brother preferred the funny looking plushies rather than the cool cars Taehyung had, but that was ok. Now he knows what his baby brother likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat and slept together, all the time. Their mom always snuck around to take pictures of them. She caught them crawling around together, building, and ‘baking’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, Tae would always sneak into his brother’s bed and hold his hand. She was worried that her baby wouldn’t learn to sleep alone, but after trying to separate them once, she learned it’s best to leave them for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was also around the same time TaeHyung realized he had superpowers.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year later, when TaeHyung was playing with his year old brother, he realized he would have to wait and see his little brothers superpower, not knowing when that would be he asked his mother about hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, do you have superpowers like I do?” He looked at his mom curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fond smile his mother replied, “No, what kind of superpowers do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make fire happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he returned to his brother thinking that if his mother did not have superpowers and his brother was too small, it was his job to protect his family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Es smol, but we promise there is more smol Tae!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Taehyung: Big Brother Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With new siblings, comes great responsibilities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He and his brother would play often, they were never too far from one another. With their new sister coming, Taehyung began to teach his brother about his new responsibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to play and protect our new baby, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother pouted, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were a baby, you were thiiiis small,” Taehyung pinched his fingers and showed his brother, “I had to protect and play with you. There’s lots and lots of monsters. We gotta be strong boys, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-monsters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok!” Taehyung was quick to hug his brother, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to be brave and strong like me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother nodded enthusiastically, “Ok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would play outside in the sandbox. Making small castles and saving the young prince from the evil dragon,TaeHyung made the dragon roar, making his brother laugh, so he thought it would be cool to make the dragons breathe fire like it does in the picture books, and so Taehyung used his power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoooa!” His brother looked at the dragon in awe, looking down at his sand figures in disappointment, “Mine don’t do that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TaeHyung decided that he would make new toys for his brother. He carefully got a hose, wet sand, and got to work. His mama watched things like this sometimes, people make cool things from wet dirt, then put it in fire to make it pretty. So, that’s what he did. Only that he had to make it extra, extra hot to make the toys for his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he ended up with glass toys, but his brother was happy they weren’t falling apart like before. He then fixed the castle and put lanterns made of sticks and leaves. He added a moat and horses, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother came outside and watched her boys from the patio. However, she didn’t register the small burning sticks, until Taehyung was partially covered in flames. With a hurried panic she ran outside, grabbing the fire extinguisher placed next to the patio door and quickly put out the fires and padded Tae down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the flames were all out, she frantically checked Taehyung for any burns, running her hands over his skin and searching him for any signs of injury but found none, only his shirt was slightly singed. She sighed in relief. They were both okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, how did you catch on fire? I told you, hun, you can’t play with matches, ok? Can you please give them to me? I promise I’m not mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it from my hands, mama. I have superpowers. I was making the dragon breath fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need to know to make sure you can’t reach them. It’s not safe, you could get hurt.” She turned to her younger son, “Bun, where are the matches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her small child simply shrugged and continued playing with his...glass toys? Where did those come from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung then understood that his mother did not believe him. He brought his palm out to his mom and produced a small flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While his brother clapped, Taehyung’s mother became pale. Despite the many times Tae mentioned his superpowers, she didn’t think they were real, always crediting her eldest son’s wild imagination, but she now knew that keeping matches away from Tae was not going to stop the little fires.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D -ah_chetos</p><p>Why just a smiley face? How you expect me to reply to this??? :) -saturno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Taehyung: Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His biggest fear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every now and then, Taehyung would hear about the firemen. His mom would let him come close to the window as they drove past his house, siren blaring. It was his dream to see the firemen work with fire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, those people are good people right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetie, they help people with fires.” Her hand stroked his hair as he had his head on her tummy. That’s where his brother is napping right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The firemen will make it less scary for my baby brother right? They will help keep him safe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keep us all safe, Tae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung smiled, as he fell asleep peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few days later when Taehyung would finally see his hero in action. As the day of many stars came (the Fourth of July), so did the truth of Taehyung’s dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some neighbors down the street had an accident with some fireworks, and their trees caught on fire. Everyone came out, and watched as the fire grew. Taehyung was excited. He saw the flames grow and grow until they got bigger than the house! The fire gave off warmth and light, and he absolutely loved it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he could get any happier, but then the firemen came! He got so excited, he pulled his mom closer. He wants to see the firemen help the fire! </span>
</p><p><span>“C’mon, Tae sweetie, stay back, ok? The smoke won’t do you good.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The firemen took out…. hoses? Why do they have hoses? Are those different from the ones he has at home? Are these special hoses that shoot out fire? Taehyung was basically jumping all over the place, his mom having a hard time keeping him still with her swollen stomach. His brother couldn’t see right now, but he’ll make sure to tell him all the cool things he sees today.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Taehyung watched as the firemen shouted and lined up with the hose, finally attached to the dog pee posts and aimed at the house, “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung felt a terrible, terrible sadness and great fear as he saw water come out of their hoses. No! No! No! The firemen were supposed to help!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma-mama? What are they-why are they doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re helping out, they’re putting out the fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Putting it out? But, why mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom looked down at him and was surprised to see tears running down his cheeks, and witnessed his son look even more fearful as the firemen fought the fire. “Oh sweetie, what's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought, huc, I thought the firemen helped, but they’re killing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they are helping. The fire is destroying their home and the firemen don’t want that to happen. Do you want that to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, but they should ask the fire! Not kill it!” and with that he runs as fast as he could back home. Firemen are evil. They kill fire, they kill him. They don’t protect, they kill his fire. His family isn’t safe from them, and his little brother won't be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firemen are </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was told not to 'lol' at saturno...but i'll do it here, ahem, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL -ah_chetos</p><p>you mean, you'll do it here?? you have a typo and i'm not gonna fix it. text me when you realize it. -saturno</p><p>-.- you suck - ah_chetos</p><p>lol - saturno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Taehyung: Gotta Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He has to protect his family from the bad yellow men.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There weren’t a lot of things that scared TaeHyung as a child. He was not scared of heights, he was the king at the playground, none of the neighborhood kids had succeeded in overthrowing his reign. Bugs and creepy crawlies did not scare him, he simply caught them before releasing them in the neighbors potted plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid of losing his mom at the store, afraid she would get lost and scared. TaeHyung was also afraid of being a bad brother to his siblings, always making sure to play with them and protect them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, at the age of 5, despite being heroes to many children his age, TaeHyung feared firefighters. He would run to his mom whenever he saw the yellow-dressed men, the red fire trucks, or heard the sirens in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His parents tried taking him to a local fire station, but the moment Tae realized where they were taking them, he became inconsolable. Fear struck him frozen, afraid that his parents were tired of him keeping fires, but he didn’t know how to stop it. He would try harder if it got his parents to take him back home. He became scared for his siblings as they walked around the station, happily getting in the truck and putting on helmets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mama, can we please, please go home?” Taehyung’s voice shook as he gripped his mom’s hand in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents realized that their plan wasn’t working, so they decided to head home. Taehyung retreated to the family room, and didn’t let anyone out of his sight that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His baby brother tried to go outside, but Taehyung stood in front of the door. “You can’t go out right now. The bad firemen might come for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father tried to calm him down, but it was useless. Taehyung was a force to be reckoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tae grew older, he didn’t hold the same fear, but that didn’t mean he liked them. He continued to be wary of the firemen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he grew up, they would visit his classrooms and have small seminars. Many approached him as a teen, probably with the hopes of getting him interested in the field, but he made sure to avoid them as best as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung grew to understand that the firemen kill the fires that destroy the homes of many, be it people or animals, but it still feels like they’re getting rid of a part of him. He doesn’t run to his mom anymore, but now he sits in his room and plays with his lighter. It made him feel better seeing a small flame still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His mom would kill him if she knew how much he practiced with fire in his room, but, hey, he’s improved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s where he sat now, on his bed making the flames re-enact his memories, like recent snowball fights with his friends, and maybe the face of a certain Yoon-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAEHYUNG, WHAT THE HELL!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll do it on this one too... LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL<br/>(can you tell which one of us is the young one? lol) - ah_cheots</p><p>it's her. she's the young one- Saturno</p><p>it was supposed to be a secret you butt- ah_chetos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Taehyung: A Happy Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taehyung makes an accidental discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright folks, enjoy your high 70’s weather today! Now time for some sugar for that coffee!” </p><p>
  <em> “Sugar, oh Honey, Honey”- by the Archies starts playing </em>
</p><p>Music began playing as the family parked. They began unloading everything, </p><p>before the kids ran off. </p><p>Gathering the kids together, their dad brought out a card game.</p><p>“Ok kids, ready to play?” </p><p>“Yes!” The three replied in unison, eager to play the new games their parents bought them.</p><p>Their dad chuckled as he shuffled the cards. He made sure to read the instructions beforehand as some of his kids (Taehyung) are very prone to cheating when things don't go their way. </p><p>“Ok kids, so listen up, each of us will get seven cards ok? I will pick the first one out of the pile, and we have to either match it by color or by number, ok?”</p><p>They all nodded, the game seemed fairly simple. Their dad gave them each their cards, and taught them how to hold them so no one could see what they had. </p><p>“Now, I already explained to you what the different cards mean, but if you have any questions, ask, ok? Now let’s start.”</p><p>As the game progressed, it was clear they didn’t take everything into account of their son Taehyung. His dyslexia made it hard for him to comprehend the symbols of the cards, often mistaking them for another number or symbol. His mother grew concerned as her son became visibly frustrated the more they played. </p><p>“Want some help, sweetie?” She sat down next to Taehyung, as the rest concentrated on the game.</p><p>“No, I got this, mama. Don’t worry.” Her son was pouting even harder as his turn came back around. He looked from the cards in his hand, to the blue card with 3 on the corners. “Maybe this one? Or that one?”</p><p>She tried looking at her sons cards, but the little boy refused to let her see, “C’mon, Tae, don’t you want my help?”</p><p>“I can do this!” With a huff, he placed down his card. “Haha! Beat that!!”</p><p>“Tae-Tae,” their youngest daughter pointed out, "That’s a red 8, you put down a blue or a 3.”</p><p>Taehyung blinked at the card in disbelief, "N-no, that's an 8." </p><p>"Sorry, bud." His father gave him back his card, which he took solemnly, "You'll get the hang out it, don't worry." </p><p>That entire game of uno, he spent it on his mama’s lap so she could help him win. They didn't, but she definitely helped. </p><p>The next game was hide-and-seek, and everybody was excited. Their family called themselves experts in the game, each of them hiding in very peculiar places, some being found, others had the luck of not being found at all. </p><p>After a couple of games, the parents let their restless kids run around. Tae’s sister sat nearby playing with her tec decs, though she mostly preferred the couple that Taehyung made her. She sat there as her brother took his train out, not too far from her. </p><p>Taehyung finally took out his plane from his backpack, excited and nervous. It was the first thing he made that was meant to run on its own (unlike his other invention where he had to run the motor himself, his parents weren't too happy by how he decided to use his bicycle).</p><p>He was so excited to use it! He made it himself after he saw one in the store. It took him a while to get all the parts he wanted, and to make sure that it worked with his control (he accidentally connected the plane with the TV remote, so whenever someone turned the volume up, Tae had to make sure the airplane wouldn't start flying), but it finally paid off. Now, all he had to do was test out the real thing. </p><p>It took a few tries to get it to turn on, but after a bit, it finally took off. He flew it over his head, around his family, and he was proud that it actually worked, but now he wanted to push the limits of his invention and see how well it did under his rigorous testing. </p><p>Taehyung made it do several loops in the sky, so many that he didn’t want to think about the g-forces that a person would experience from that. But now he wants to see how far it could go. </p><p>He decided to fly it over the forest. It lasted for quite a while before it crashed into a tree or something. Taehyung couldn't tell, he couldn't see it all too well being short and all. </p><p>He looked back at his family, and they all seemed fine and happy, they were not in any danger, so it'd be fine if he went to go look for it. He walked into the forest, looking for his plane thinking of all the  new things he could add to it. Considering his current situation, he should maybe add something that will make it easier for him to find it if he loses it again.</p><p> It doesn't seem like he’ll end up finding it, until he sees it on the forest floor in front a ring of trees. He picks it up and sighs in relief. Nothing important got damaged. He looks around and notices movement beyond the trees and goes further into the forest. That’s when he finds the camp. </p><p>There are many people running around doing what seems like drills, some were sword fighting like in the movies, and others were simply talking with their friends. He walks further in and sees several cabins lined up, he sees one covered in hearts, another with a pig over the door, but he finds one that he thinks is the coolest. </p><p>He walks inside and immediately smiles, there's so many tools in there!! He looks around some more and finds cool things he could add to his plane, so he gets to work. </p><p>Taehyung sets his plane down on the table and gets himself ready. He finds an apron, its big but he could cut it, and some goggles he could use (just like his mom made him wear at home, but this apron didn't say kiss the chef on it). </p><p>He got to work. His plane looked unrecognizable as he fixed it from with in. the crash landing wasn't so nice on  his plane. There were wires that ripped and no matter how much he tried, he really couldn't use them again. Seeing as how this place had everything he needed, he looked around, and found a roll of wires on a shelf. </p><p>Being his short self, he decided that it's best to ask someone else to bring them down for him. Just as he was about to go and look for someone, an insanely tall man walked by, so Taehyung acted. </p><p>“E-excuse me, sir, may you hand me the wires on that shelf, please?” </p><p>The tall man looked up from his watch, reached the wires and handed them to him, not even giving him a glance. Before Taehyung could mutter a thanks, the man walked away, talking to his watch.</p><p>He continued with his work, until he realized he needed a bolt to keep a nail in place, but he didn't see any around he could use. He walked further inside to find a bigger workshop with more people working on their stuff. This one girl was making a really big spider! This other guy was making an arm! </p><p>He finally found someone who had the type of bolt he needed for his plane, he started practicing his question, making sure he was polite (because his mom was always happy when he said please and thank you).</p><p>“U-um, ca-can I have some of your bolts please? I need to fix my-my plane, please?” </p><p>“Yeah sure kid, take ‘em all if you want. I dun’ need ‘em.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!!” </p><p>He took the bolts excitedly.  The guy was so cool!! He went back to his work space after seeing others people work on their cool inventions, and got back to work. </p><p>After a while, he was finally done! His plane can now play music, carry stuff, and disperse seeds (he hated gardening with his aunt, so now it's easier and quicker to get out of it). </p><p>He finished up and started cleaning his space (his dad said it's nice to clean up after yourself, especially if you're just borrowing it) and to fix whatever it broke (he broke nothing, silly dad). </p><p>Just as he was about to leave, he noticed that several other people were around him, looking at him funny.</p><p> “S-sorry I didn't ask permission, I just wanted to fix my plane. See?”  He held his plane for them all to see he wasn’t lying.</p><p>They were all still silent. He didn’t want to get in trouble. He didn’t do anything wrong!</p><p>“uh , look, I cleaned up after myself! An-and I promise I didn't break anything ok?” He started tearing up, quickly wiping the boogies coming out with his sleeve.</p><p>They weren't looking at him, but looking at something above his head. He looked up too.  What was that glowy thing? When he looked back to the people, they began to cheer, </p><p>“Little bro!”</p><p> “We got a new brother!”</p><p> They hugged him, and started introducing themselves. They began saying he was part of their family, but Taehyung was confused. </p><p>Another family? Two families?</p><p> He has two families? When they took him (yes, the entire cabin took turns carrying him) to meet the camp’s director, the nice horse-man said he was special, and that his powers were great. This camp was for people like him, with powers so they could train, get strong, and protect those they love. </p><p>Tae definitely wants to come, but he has to ask for permission first. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im gonna be nice in this one and not 'lol' at Saturno bc im nice like that lol no im not i hope they read this and get annoyed :D - ah_chetos</p><p>why you like this? red fireman, dude. -saturno</p><p>I CHANGED IT OMAIGOD - ah_chetos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Yoongi: Mother Knows Best? No, Mother Learns to Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Musically talented? Yes.<br/>On time? Hell no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's times like these that make him think of his past. His friends were pushing and shoving each other around the bonfire, telling stories of their past. Stories everyone has heard more than once, but it seems like they never grew tired of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He personally like hearing about how his friends were before they came to the camp, before they knew him. It felt like he was building a puzzle that helped explain their quirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoongi," Jimin nudged his side, "tell us again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi smiled as he shook his head, “Fine, but you better not complain if you get bored, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi had an attribute to music, it was obvious to his mother from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with singing, the first instrument Yoongi ever acquired was his voice. From babbling along with songs from his favorite cartoons to humming along to his mother’s lullabies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing that made it obvious were his toys. All of them were toy versions of the instruments that caught Yoongi’s eyes. He took care of every single one of them, playing them, then cleaning them with the tissues he claimed were the softest for them (they went through several brands before Yoongi settled on one). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke to them as if they were friends, and handled them with care. His mother sometimes felt bad that he really didn’t have as many friends as she hoped he would. It was hard for him too, and she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her poor Yoongi just loved music too much, more than a kid should. Every time she took him to the park, he always brought his bag with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At the park, he would lay his instruments on the grass, and play with them instead of the playground. Kids would come out of curiosity, and Yoongi wasted no time trying to let them see how cool his toys were, but none of the kids stayed too long, always wanting to go back to running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would invite Yoongi, but Yoongi wasn’t the type of kid who ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments came when she didn't mind giving him what he wanted, but there were obviously moments when she would regret it. It was hard for her to rest when she got him a small keyboard when he was four. It was even harder when Yoongi came back from preschool and couldn't find it anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She later felt bad about hiding his favorite toy. Her poor boy cried several hours on the day, unable to be comforted until she started singing their lullabies. He fell asleep in her arms, tear streaks drying on his cheeks, she couldn’t help but feel bad. Their neighbors were complaining about the noise, and she couldn't afford to have them kicked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Yoongi was nine when she truly regretted her decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were out on the street market, shopping for the freshest produce they could find. Every once in a while, they would run into stands that would sell decorated seashells, paintings, dream catchers, and several other cool things people made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Yoongi, you know the drill. You can go explore, but meet me under that silly tree at 12:30, ok?” She gave him $20 should he find something he likes or wants a snack, “Be polite, but don’t leave with strangers. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi stood up straighter, and nodded, “And bite if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. “Go on, kid.” And off he went, exploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning progressed, and soon the day became warmer. She glanced down at her wrist watch, 12:26. She sighed as she picked up her bags and made her way to the funny tree, or so her son says so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the bags on the floor near her feet, and waited, and waited. She glanced at her wrist watch, 12:31. Hmm, he probably lost track of time. She pulled out one of the books she bought from one of the stands and began reading. Yoongi will come soon, so it’s okay to read for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immersed herself into the stories of Icarus, Narcissus, and Theseus. It wasn’t until she almost finished reading about Perseus’s quest that she remembered. She glanced down at her watch, and her stomach dropped. 1:23. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She panicked and began to run. She looked for him at every stand, going up and down the strip of the market. More people came during the afternoon, crowding her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t find him. Where’s Yoongi? Where’s her boy? Please, please, if all what she learned was true, please let her son be ok. Please, gods. Please, Ap-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-kid played the piano and made dad cry!” She stilled when she heard the teenage girl embarrass her father in front of the rest of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-gave me chills. That kid is going somewhere if he keeps that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be? But, it couldn’t be right? Yoongi never took any classes. She followed the whispers of the musical kid genius, and arrived at a crowd. She managed to push to the front, surprisingly people were very stubborn to keep their place for a street performer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got to the front, it took her moments it was her son playing on the keyboard. There were men next to him, accompanying his melody with guitar and conga. She smiled as she hummed their lullaby as he played-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. It’s their lullaby? When did he...when did he learn to play it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in awe and disbelief as Yoongi played each note with delicacy. It was then, she thought of the moment she took his toy as a child. If he plays like this without any access of the instrument at home, then imagine how he’d play if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that she felt she failed as a mother. It was then that she decided she’d put her son before the complaints of others. Anything to help him move forward and do what he so obviously loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when we got home, she grounded me for scaring the living shit out of her and making her lose the groceries,” Yoongi smiled as Jungkook laced his hand through his, “but she bought me a piano later that week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, talk about being spoiled”, Jimin snickered under his breath as he threw Yoongi a marshmallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t waste the marshmallows, Jimin. Namjoon and Taehyung have been hogging them all.” Hoseok pouted as he looked as Namjoon and Taehyung, cheeks stuffed, “Even though they </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> to share this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smiled sheepishly through their stuffed cheeks before they surrendered their many bags of marshmallows. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked writing this out cuuuz you get a peek of the gang while still getting what you need to know about Yoongi and his mom. </p><p>Please let us know what you think!! Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yoongi: Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trees are safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's the first day of school and Yoongi is already over it. They are at the crosswalk, Yoongi holding his mother’s hand, stopping for the school's front doors. Yoongi shuffles in his spot, watching kids run inside, and others saying goodbye to their parents. As he’s about to try and convince his mom to try school for tomorrow, she squats down to his level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Yoongi. This is it. Just like we talked about, this is your school,” while running a hand through his hair, “ and you'll be waiting here until I come pick you up. Don't go with anybody okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but you will be here right?" Yoongi’s face scrunches with worry and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, "Yes, Yoongi, I will be right here, don't worry too much. Make sure to keep your things in your pocket like we said okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at Yoongi’s fast nodding, almost looking like a bobble head figurine. They wait outside the school. Yoongi holding his mother's hand tightly. He didn't want to leave his mom, but she said that he was a big boy now and needed to come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi's mother, although smiling, couldn't help but worry. Her son was nervous, and a little shy, but she knew he could do this. When the final warning bell rang, squeezing his little hand in hers, she said goodbye. She watched her little boy disappear into the building. Yoongi followed the rest of the kids. Turning back, only to see his mom wave a final goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time went on, Yoongi got used to going to school, but the nerves and the heavy feeling in his tummy didn’t stop. He found that school was not bad, but it wasn't good either. It was bad because everyone was smarter. A lot smarter than Yoongi. The letters and numbers kept moving around, they wouldn't sit still and it made him upset. Upset because the teacher would ask him to name the letters and he would only get 5 right. Everyone else did better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good because his class had music time. Their teacher would sit in the back, while another teacher came with instruments. They play and sing songs. That was his favorite time. He was always smiling during this time, and everyone saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi also made a few friends. He also made sure to keep his things with him, especially the most important things his mom told him to not ever take out. But when you’re a kid, accidents always happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rare sunny day in the Bay Area. A day with clear skies and warm weather. All the kids were outside playing. Yoongi was playing on the swings with his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Yoonki! I'm flying higher than you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With determination, Yoongi pushes himself higher. Until they're both swinging fast and higher. However, with these movements, Yoongi didn't notice that the red, black and green trees in his pocket were slipping out. With the school bell ringing, signaling the end of their recess, they did another push forward, jumping off the swings and running towards the building. With that last hard movement, it was enough for the little trees to fall out. Yoongi ran ahead, not noticing as they fell behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back class, let's sit down on the carpet! Please stay in your color, and keep your hands to yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids all stepped forward at once. It was a chaotic mess of kids. Each trying to reach their spot at the same time. Yoongi sat in the pink box, luckily he sat in the back so he mostly stayed out of the traffic jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's begin! A, B C D…" they sang their songs. Songs that were meant to help them learn the letters but Yoongi was still halfway through learning them. Everyone was so into the music, that no one noticed the drastic change that took over Yoongi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so sudden, and only Yoongi seemed to notice. There were sudden thumps across the building, loud thumps coming from the roof. Shadows were moving across the windows, blocking the sun from coming in, yet everyone kept singing, not noticing these noises. Nails were scraping the rooftops, and no one batted an eyelash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi reached into his pocket. It was empty. Panic flushed into him. Where were the trees! He never takes them out of his pocket, just like his mom told him to. The trees protected him and his mom, but where were they? He needed the trees! He needed them NOW!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi stood up, tripping over his own feet as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoonki. Please sit down. We don't stand up yet, Yoonki. Yoonki, where are you going!" His teacher sternly yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yoongi ran out. He ran into the hall. Ran through the building until he reached the large doors. He ran outside towards the playground. Yoongi ran as fast as he could to the swings. Because under the wings were the red, green, and black trees. Running, Yoongi threw himself on top of the colored trees, right before a shadow flew over him. He grabbed them, and stuffed them into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SWOOOSH. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something flew over Yoongi again, but this time it landed behind him. He stood still. He didn't want to look at what was behind him. The last time he did look, it was so ugly, he had nightmares about old ladies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it walk behind him, feeling it come closer. Closer than what he wanted. It came to him, and sniffed the air around Yoongi. Yoongi remained still. As still as he could, and then it was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi took a deep breath, and felt impossibly relieved. He almost did a victory dance until he heard, "Yoongi! Come back inside! You're in big trouble mister!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, the principal and his teacher stood by the doors. He smiled despite the situation. He was happy that nothing bad happened. He felt his pocket one more time for the trees making sure they were with him before entering the building.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saturno wrote these out and omaigosh i forgot to edit them properly the first i read this and other ones omagoooooooosh</p><p>Show my sis some luvin' please!! (i had a typo and no one told me? the disrespect)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yoongi: A Year Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First grade clean up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>First grade isn’t any different for Yoongi. He still doesn’t talk as much as the teachers would like, music continues to be his favorite, along with basketball (not that any of the kids can make baskets). Even the Little Trees Yoongi keeps are still present as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is the day before the school break begins and the teachers have everyone cleaning. Yoongi saw one of his peers dump their collection of toy cars into their backpack and place their books back into their desk. Others had their books torn up and tried to tape them back together. He was looking outside the window. The clouds, big and fluffy white, were drifting across the sky, and wishing he could lay down on one and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoonki, were cleaning up our desks. Please clean up your area for the holiday break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teacher snapped him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi stood up and lifted the top of the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Yoonki, clean up your area." His friend teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out his books and reorganized everything. The only thing he really did was sharpen his pencils and picked up any trash around his desk. With nothing else to do, he walked up to his teacher.</span>
</p><p> <span>"I need to use the bathroom, teacher."</span></p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Yoonki, remember to take a buddy with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After grabbing his friend, they headed to the restroom and raced back. However before he could even step inside, his teacher asked Yoongi to wait outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He anxiously waited a minute or two, before the door was pulled open and his teacher stepped out. The moment she held his bag of new trees, Yoongi’s heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoonki, why do you have this with you? We don't keep these things at school, they stay at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shuffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, the trees stay with me and they keep me safe. They keep my mom safe too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion and concern took over the teachers' thoughts. Safe? Safe from what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoonki, safe from what? Air fresheners are meant to keep your car smelling good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I do! I keep them with me and we stay safe! If I don't have them bad people come!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi was getting restless. What if the teacher took them? Or what if they threw them away? No. No, this can't happen. He started to breathe faster, and got a little light headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoonki? Yoonki? Hey, it's okay, okay. You're okay. I'm not- you're not in trouble. You just need to take them home and keep them there, okay? They're not toys for you to carry around? Make sure to give them back to your mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher was concerned. Was her student in danger at home? Who were the bad people? She didn't want to call social services, and she knew his mother was a single mother. But was there something happening that needed to be reported?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conflicted, but before she could say anything else, she heard plastic rustling and sniffles. Yoongi was taking the bag from her. Sniffling as he pulled it to his chest, and he calmed a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" he nodded, "I'll take them home. But-but can I keep the ones I carry in my pocket?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bewildered now, he carried more in his pockets? "Um, yes? Yes. That's fine. I'm going to have to talk to your mom after school so make sure to stay here after the bell rings, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time couldn’t go any slower, he wished for it all to be over, but he was afraid of the possible consequences right before break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the end of the day, Yoongi's mom and his teacher talked as he waited in the hallway. He couldn't hear anything clearly so he gave up trying to listen in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally stepped out. His mother had a stern expression on her face, giving nothing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for speaking with me Ms. Min. Have a good holiday break, see you January Yoonki!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his teacher a goodbye, and reached for his mom's hand as they left the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held on tightly as they walked across the street, after a few more minutes his mom finally put an end to his burning curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Yoongi," his mother said with a teasing smile, "we are not taking or keeping the little trees in your desk. You can take them in your pockets as long as you dont distract others with them, alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi was nodding furiously at his mother's words. Giving him a fond smile, she pushed his hair back, "But between you and me, we can keep your bag of trees in your backpack pack". She ended with a wink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>saturno has been bustin their bum writing these out, like whoaaaa. meanwhile, i (ah_chetos) have been busy with this finals chaos and watching tiktoks.</p><p>saturno really wrote these out well, im so pround and happy, pls show her some love &lt;3 uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Yoongi: Lets Not Take a Swim Today...Please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi makes a splash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoongi liked to think he was like any other kid in San Francisco. That he could go places without worrying about a shadow, ugly creatures crawling around, creatures he'd like to think were costumes. Yoongi also liked to think that he wasn't the only kid that carried around the little trees in his pocket. But no matter what he thought or wanted to believe, Yoongi felt like he was the only kid who did. Which is why during his stroll at Pier 39 was a peaceful one. But boy was he wrong about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, Yoongi was an expert at finding his shadows. At 8 years of age, Yoongi was an expert at keeping a look out for them. And today, one of them did not try hiding too much. No, in fact, this shadow was inside the vegetarian restaurant that had just opened. Taking this great distraction to an advantage, he headed to the back to see the sea lions. He loved the ruckus they made, and watching them shove each other into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was music playing. Music that drew Yoongi towards the back, away from the crowd. The music just pulled him closer to the water, foot right in front of the other. He jumped over the railing, onto a sturdy platform that had long since been closed to the public. He crouched down, leaning closer to the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mesmerizing and captivating music continued, a figure approached him, and fast. But the music made it impossible for him to move. The feeling was indescribable. He couldn’t move. His mind screamed fro him to run. His heart beating useless adrenaline. But he was stuck. Unable to move as that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> just came at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until  something pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KID, DON’T YOU KNOW NOT TO COME TO THE COASTS WITHOUT A PAIR OF EARPLUGS!” the half-goat yelled man whispered, quite intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yoongi could reply, something grabbed Yoongi’s leg, and with a yelp, he was pulled under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two things that shocked Yoongi. The first was the cold water,  his body was so cold it almost hurt to move. The second was the music. It was so horrible that Yoongi was never ever going to complain about the annoying children’s music from school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water clouded his vision, but he was no longer in a trance. His ankle flared in pain as tight grip sent sharp pains up his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dragged further into the water. No amount of fighting or pulling worked against this creature. It wasn’t planning to let go now or ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there were other dark figures swimming around them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Yoongi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t fight against one, much less the many more that are creating a barrier around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He didn’t know how to fight back, this is nothing the trees could help him with. He did know that he was scared, and that he did not want to see his mother’s reaction if he wasn’t home by 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark figures grew closer and closer, until the hand pulling him down released him. He took the chance to get away before he was dragged down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was never the best swimmer, always hated getting wet, but it’s more than obvious he has no other option. And seeing as he was fully submerged, he had no real reason not to. He was hopeful to reach the surface before something swam right beside him. And another, and another. But Yoongi continued to swim, he had to at least try to get to shore or at least the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His burst of hope and determination was interrupted by a blubbery creature that pushed him to the surface. Yoongi saw the sunlight streaming in and he knew he was close. He was getting there, until suddenly he broke through. Spitting out water, and coughing it up, he saw the sea lions. There were 3 of them swimming around him, before the biggest one glided under Yoongi, bringing him onto its back and bringing them to shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drew closer, Yoongi saw one of his shadows. A little man jumping in either joy or as a warning, and before he knew it. Yoongi was underwater again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea lions were around him, fast. They created a barrier between him and whoever was at the other side. But then the water changed. Or well, not the water, but the feeling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No time to question, Yoongi was pulled to the surface by something invisible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kid! Don’t just float there swim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took another moment for Yoongi to come back, but he swam as fast as he could. The little man, once able to reach Yoongi, pulled him onto the dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He coughed and coughed, trying to catch his breath. But before he could do anything else, he was pulled upwards and towards the other end of the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on kid! Let's go, the river spirits are buying us time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-what are you ta-arghh, talking about?!" Yoongi was still trying to catch his breath and now he was expected to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to buy stronger scents, this couldn't happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, kid. Take a deep breath-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez kid, are you okay? That was some rough swimming you just went through. At least we know you’re not a child of the sea god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea god? What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi i quickly jumped out of the man's grip and ran. Ran towards the shops, ran away from the terrifying waters and the man that was calling out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait! Stop running so fast! My legs can barely help me on flat ground-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yoongi didn’t stop. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get home before his mom did. He ran until he was part of the crowd. He ran and ran, didn’t stop until he was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi love, I bought groceries to make dinner, how was the pier?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi emerged from his room, dry and slumped onto the couch for a moment before getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great mom, too many tourists this time of the year.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saturno doesn't like how she wrote this chapter, but i think its a really great read And, yes, she gave me permission to post, but only after i helped her edit it and all.<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did!! dont be shy and leave a comment!!</p><p>Also, with everything that has been happening lately with COVID-19, we want to ask you all to please practice basic hygiene on a daily basis (washing your hands, sneeze into your elbow, etc.), but most importantly, we wish for you all to be safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Yoongi: Had to be Harsh, Huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time he saw the reality of things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, kid, you can avoid me all you want, but you know I’m right.” The man walked, well, more like clicked beside him. “You can’t deny that it’ll be safe for both you and your mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi kept looking forward, making his way back to their apartment. All his life he’s learned that non-humans are only bad news, and even though this one saved his life before, he still doesn’t trust the half goat man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These things you carry in your pocket can only help you so much. What happens if they find you and break into your home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You got lucky a couple of times, but what happens when you're not so lucky? I’m telling you,” sounded like the goat man was close to begging, “if you give the camp a chance, it will be better for both of y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I can go to the camp. My mom can’t. How is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you can’t understand the nice way, I’ll say it the mean way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure”, Yoongi kicked the ground, “Give it your best shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom would be safer without you. You’re the reason why your mom is in danger. If you went to the camp, she would finally know what it’s like to live in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like saying it, but it’s the only way you can underst-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, you don’t what you’re talking about.” and he ran, ditching the goat-man behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wrong. His mom is safe with him. There’s no way that weirdo can be right. Right? No! Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then why did the car fresheners feel heavy in his pocket? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed, and Yoongi was surprised that the goat man hasn’t been annoying him lately. His footsteps sounded lonely without the familiar click of hooves against asphalt. But it was fine. They were fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plastic of the air fresheners wrinkled in his backpack as he walked up the final hill before he reached home. Of course that man had no idea what he was talking about. So much for trying to shift the blame on him. They were smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smug smile fell off his face when he saw flashing lights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Please, no. No, no. No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door of his house was busted through. All windows shattered. Smoke coming out from his bedroom window. He searched the crowd in front of his home, eyes frantically searching for- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” He finally let himself run, relief consuming him completely. He engulfed her in a hug, basically swallowing her and her small frame. “Please tell me that you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy. I’m fine.” Her hands rubbed his back, trying her best to iron out the panic from him. “Got lucky this time. A friend of yours helped me out this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi pulled away from her, confusion clear on his face, “Friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Chad. He’s talking to the police and firemen about what he saw.” And sure enough, Yoongi found the goat man, making grand gestures about what had happened. The cops writing everything diligently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They obviously had to move, but to a ridiculously small apartment. They were lucky to get an apartment with two rooms, the only unfortunate thing is the shared bathroom. His twin bed took up the majority of his space, and the closet only had enough space for a few shirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, once I get enough money, we’ll be back in a house in no time.” His mom had promised seconds after stepping into this hole. He knew it would be hard for her, even offering to start working, but she refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wants to help. How? What can he do? … oh, he can do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to find the goat ma-er- Chad. He just had to say the three words he hated the most, “You were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chad appeared from behind a bush, leaves stuck to his clothes, “Great! Now, let's get you ready. We have a long way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, let me...let me just tell my mom, and, you know, say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saturno said it was good to post so, here you go. Hope you like it! lol, also thank Saturno for staying ontop of this, if it would have just been me alone on this, I wouldn't have gone past the first chapter...i wouldve gone to a whole other au, but we're putting all our juices in this one- ah_chetos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Yoongi: To the Beat of His Own Drummer... Or Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Those sick beats tho...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoongi still wasn’t exactly sure how he fit in with all of these people. Sure, a half man- half goat person brought him here, and yes, a golden orb floated over his head the moment he stepped on the grounds, but how did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit in? They’ve been calling him a demi-god, and the son of Apollo left and right. He knew about Greek mythology, but he thought it was all a bunch of ancient fables. He was wrong, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had arrived not too long ago, maybe 3 months or so, and he was still learning new things about the place, such as which nymphs were friendly, and which ones tried to murder you for stepping on their pet flowers (he learned the hard way, he can’t look at daisy’s the same way ever again).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for today, Yoongi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, today. Yoongi learned about this other thing this camp does. Capture the flag, but with weapons instead of just bodies slamming. Heh, bodies slamming. Anyways, he was told he needed to train for this. Saw as his cabin ran through their drills, and even met up with the other cabins on their team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s the thing though, he saw as they met up, but always as snuck away to the studio. Seeing as how this place kept out monsters, it was a big deal for Yoongi to have a studio that wasn't destroyed every other month. It was nothing but a sweet opportunity to work with equipment he had long dreamed of using. So if you ask Yoongi, then yes, he could say he had a good enough reason to skip some practices. Or all of them for that matter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ready.” He picked himself up and started walking to their side of the forest. The body armour they had on him was apparently only his, he just never noticed. Jeez, why is it so heavy? The sword hit his leg with every step, and it was taking everything in him not to chuck it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you chose the sword.” One of his cabin mates -er- half siblings told him, “Not many of us choose the sword over a bow and arrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” he shrugged as they both walked along, “it seemed practical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His, uh, brother nodded, “Ok, just remember your path, and we’ll be fine, even if you did choose a sword.” and off his bro went, to his position, he assumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well great, he’s in the middle of the woods, with teenagers and adults dressed in armour to their teeth, and he doesn’t know his position. He looks around and tries to find a good place to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a thick tree to stand by, in hopes that nobody came his way. Seconds dragged as he waited. Squirrels and birds startled him as his heart began beating incessantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s ok, Yoongi, calm yourself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He breathed deeply as he felt his notebook and pen in his pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to be okay, nothing is going to happen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the sound of a distant horn created chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t able to register what was going on, but when he did, he didn’t know what to do. His siblings were running, no, sprinting one way, this other cabin on their team was following behind them. Oh, and there was the opposite team charging at them. So what could Yoongi do?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran, not towards the fighting, no, never. He decided to aim left, where little to no one was. Screw fighting. He wants none of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanders further into the woods, the fighting still in the background but nowhere near him. The armour he has on is making him sweat like crazy, and the sword is still bugging his leg. Damn, he should’ve gone for the bow and arrow, he wouldn’t have been suffering like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who even decided to let a whole bunch of kids to try to murder each other? Like, he gets it, pent up anger and puberty really helps them, but he’d give anything to be in the studio. Making sick beats, spittin fi- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. My. Gods. is that the flag?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi gasped as he saw the red and gold flag of the opposite team. He looked around as he approached it. It was wedged between two stones, they probably thought it’d be hard to take out, but Yoongi managed with simple physics (a branch and rock).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, and no one is around to see this.” Yoongi spun the flag in his hand as he looked around, “I’m supposed to take this right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answered, of course. With a shrug, he made his way down the boulder and back the path he came from, Oh boy, how he will rub this in their face-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has the flag! Son of Apollo has the flag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh-oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he started sprinting. The flag whipped him several times in the face, but no. He can chuck this away. It’s going to be a win for his team, and for him! He’s got this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs started burning and his throat felt dry. The sword spanked him as he ran, like one does a horse with their shoe. The thunderous sound of feet behind him reminded him of a stampede. A stampede wanting him to take the L. But not today, not today!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way through the middle of the combat zone. He thought it would look like medieval times, but he thinks he might have passed a guy with a pebble blasting suit...but then again he was probably losing his mind from the sudden sprinting and feeling like he needs to stay alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defend Yoongi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They barely decided that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several of the other cabins on the same team as him ran past him towards the stampede chasing him. Blocking others from getting past, or slowing them down at least. Their swords clashed, shields blocked, and their feet scraped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect. It was a symphony to his ears. Yoogi stopped to listen as his teammates and their competition fought. Their fighting inspired him to try. He has to do it, or he’ll lose it all. He was so in awe, he didn’t want to lose this opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he set the flag down, brought out his notebook, and started writing. He took out the tape recorder from his pocket, not wanting to miss the sounds and beats of the battlefield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, his team lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also made sure he was present when they trained, and they didn't let him carry his notebook with him, only his tape recorder. Yes, Yoogngi was salty.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saturno told me she liked how i wrote this out, i tried my best but lets see how it goes. &gt;.&lt; if you like how this whole shebang is, dun be shy to leave kudos or a comment! -ah_chetos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. NamJoon: Super Serious Joonie on a Super Serious Important Mission!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Top Secret!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“-don’t forget the lettuce, cherry tomatoes, and the onions.” Namjoon’s father listed, as he handed the pouch with money to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little hands reached for the pouch, and hung the pouch around their neck to prevent loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to bring all items, if you forget one, just come home. We can make the trip together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon nodded quickly before rushing to the door, almost tripping over the shoes. With a breathy laugh, his dad wished him a safe trip and watched his boy through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adventures! Namjoon was always excited for the secret missions his dad gave him. Other times he liked strolling with any puppies walking along his path, though this often led Namjoon to forget the original purpose of his missions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was too cold. Covered in two jackets and a fluffy blue scarf, Namjoon quickly walked into the nearby market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Namjoon grabbed a tall shopping cart, barely reaching the handles, he walked throughout the store, shouting “excuse me!” every once in a while. Unbeknownst to NamJoon everyone knows that if they see a shopping cart moving on its own, make way, and help reach for anything in the higher shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Namjoon was on a mission! The most secretive mission of all! As he put the cherry tomatoes in the cart, Namjoon saw the biggest choco pie ever! With shining eyes, NamJoon quickly counted in his head. And if he got it, then he would still have enough to buy the cherry tomatoes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shuffled forward to grab one. And once it was safely placed in his cart, he walked straight to the checkout aisle. Standing on his toes, he placed the things on the counter and waited for his turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cashier being one of the high school part timers, raised an eyebrow at the top of Namjoon’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey little guy, you sure this is what you’re supposed to be getting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! My </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> said-said cherry tomatoes and choco pie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? Like super sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm, mm-hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a head shake and a farewell, Namjoon left the store. He completed the mission! His dad was going to be so proud that he was good, and didn’t get distracted with the dogs this time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a skip in his step, he headed home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door to his home. Namjoon called out for his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! How was the trip to the store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I bought the stuff you wanted and a treat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good! Let’s see what you’ve got”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Namjoon yelled excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon sat down with his reusable bag, because save the earth! He pulled out the box of cherry tomatoes and the choco pies. He smiled brightly at his dad. His father’s expression was astounded. It wasn’t dogs, or litter on the ground, it was choco pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do wrong again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Namjoon hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!,” his father exclaimed, “this is wonderful because now we need to go back together because </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgot to ask for some spicy sauce. Let’s go and you can help me once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled brightly at his father. Proud that he did right, as he clumsily put his shoes and coat on again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the building, they went to the market hand in hand onto their next adventure at the grocery store.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saturno went above and beyond with the uwu levels in this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Namjoon: Making Their Heads Spin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gotta do what he's gotta do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is one way in which the shift to scientific inquiry described by Cohen, affected European views of society or politics in the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries.” His father’s voice boomed throughout the classroom as he watched from </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students murmured and shuffled through their notes. There were no responses. But Namjoon heard the shuffling quiet down little by little. Until it stopped, and no one answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung his feet the more impatient he got. Namjoon has heard this before. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> uses this question all the time. He didn’t know why but nobody ever wants to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around. The high school kids looked like they didn’t like that question. It was too hard for them, many of them were struggling. Some kids were frowning at their notes, and others looked confused. Namjoon didn't know what the others were doing but this was easy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pages turned, but no one dared speak up, scared of being wrong. He looked up at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too busy looking at the projector. Namjoon didn't know what he saw there. But this always happens when no one can answer the question, probably proud he gave them a hard question. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly appa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Namjoon shook his head as he slid off his dad’s chair and crawled his way towards the nearest high-schooler. It was a guy with short hair, biting his pen nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst,” He tugged at the guy's pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy jumped slightly. Any other day, Namjoon would’ve been proud of being able to sneak onto someone, but right now he needed to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He gestured for the boy to bend down and before he could say anything to the little guy, Namjoon was quick to whisper the answer into the guy's ear before crawling to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy was quick to raise his hand. “Mr. Kim, the new scientific inquiry challenged the authority of the catholic church. It made people want to participate more in their government and made them want to choose their own leaders.These philosophies were the core of the French and American revolutions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause in the classroom, everyone was looking at Mr. Kim, unable to tell if the answer was correct or not from his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful answer Song-min. Considering you know one part of the many answers of this question, care to give us the rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Namjoon wasn't fast enough. He turned around back to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> desk. He tried helping more but his dad was gonna see him and he was already told not to help!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon went back under his appas desk and struggled into the chair. Hitting himself on the desk with a loud thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too concentrated on crawling back to his seat, he didn't hear the fall of steps behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone tapped Namjoon’s shoulder. Looking up, Namjoon looked sheepish when he realized it was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, do you perhaps want to help the rest of the class, and not just Song-min?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon hesitated and in his loudest voice, "the new sintific inqeree increased demads for fachual vidence, this caused the end of the procsution of witches in the seventheenth and eightheenth century.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Made lightment thinkers say that the purpose of the govnerment is to create good through orgunzation and to enforce ideas that people hold power based on what they can do, not on what they own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this also promoted schools!” ending with a dimpled smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Kim patted his son’s back as he looked at his students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that this subject is difficult. One question has four parts of it, each of them is crucial. I had my son answer this, not because I wanted you to be schooled by a 4 year old, but because I wanted to show you that if you guys keep your mind open, then you will also be able to access this information in your brain. You’re all dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the students filtered out of the classroom, whispers of the teacher’s son catching their ears. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> was putting away his lesson plans as Namjoon stayed in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I did it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aduel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t be mad at you for wanting to help others learn. I just,” his father sighed as he turned off the projector, “You shouldn’t feel like you have to know the answer. It’s ok if you don't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to. I like what you teach, and I read all your books too! Well, try to. The letters like to be silly sometimes, but I like trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiled. Chuckling while looking at his son and the book he’s using as a booster, “That’s good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aduel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t lose that. Now let's go home. We can order chicken today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get ice cream too, pleeeeease? I promise to behave for the next class. I promise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I heard that from somewhere before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, lets get ice cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody?” his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa </span>
  </em>
  <span>scanned the classroom again after he asked his impossible question. This time it was calculus. At this point, Namjoon learned that it was best for people to try and understand the concepts. There's no need for him to help anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down to his book again. The words from his book were dancing around more than usual, so he decided that it's the best time for a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up from his seat, he made his way out to the hall. He wasn’t worried of others seeing him at school, especially during the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His light up shoes flashed red and blue with each step. It would be a lot cooler if the lights were off, but that would make Namjoon scared. He’s not a fan of a lot of things, especially scary things. He always makes his dad check under his bed for monsters, and makes him close the curtains at night. There were several times he thought he saw the shadow of a big bird by his window. It’s one of the main reasons he avoids Sesame Street. That yellow bird is too scary for him, but he wishes he could see everyone else too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the empty hall, Namjoon skipped as much as he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the little man said to himself, ‘Every turn in life is a surprise to himself. It only matters how he handles each surprise’ “, Namjoon kicked the sole of his foot once he reached the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s that you were saying young man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon jumped. He turned around quickly. He's never seen this lady before. Something seemed wrong but didn't know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making your own story, boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um, yeah.” Namjoon took a step back. Normally, he would see an old lady and think of warm blankets and cookies, but this old lady makes him think about scary bad things. She just, she looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her face danced away like the letters did, but not in the same way. There seemed to be something hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I be of help to you and your story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I heard, maybe you should give the man a surprise he doesn't know how to handle. One that takes him a while to overcome,” The old lady takes a few steps forward, but Namjoon doesn't want to be rude, but he still steps back as she approaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What t-type of surp-prise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chills ran through Namjoon as he remembered the big bird from his window. This old lady looks a lot like it, from the shoulders at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept walking backwards. But she kept getting bigger and bigger. Namjoon gulped nervously, because in that last second, he tripped walking backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Namjoon,” The old woman’s face started stretching, and her back was bending forward, “Lets try this as a challenge, shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon wanted to cry the moment he saw wings come out of the woman’s back. He looked towards his father’s classroom, but the lady blocked it with her wings. When he looked back, her face was ugly. Her eyes were black, and her teeth were like sharks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird lady started getting closer, and Namjoon didn’t know what to do. This big lady turned into a big bird and he can't just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don't wanna give my story a big challenge.” Namjoon crossed his arms with a pout at the bird lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady stopped, looking confused, “Are you still talking about the story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Namjoon didn’t like the sound of her voice, but he couldn’t think of anything else, “And-and since it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> story, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to choose what happens next. So, the man doesn’t get surprised at the next surprise, because the next surprise is...is a-a ballet battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Ballet battle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what ballet is, right?” Namjoon stood up, dusting off his pants. He doesn't want his dad angry with him later on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what is this ballet battle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, two warriors, like us.” the lady simply nodded as he continued, “we have to ‘pin really, really fast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does one win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, we have to count who does the most turns! The one who loses has to do whatever the winner says! Like cleaning, or-or a dare!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem too sure of the rules? Is this really how ballet battles work?” The bird lady furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him like how his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> does when he tells him that it wasn’t him that made the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only how the bestest battles work! You probably never hear of it ‘cuz you can’t win.” He huffed, sticking his chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can win the great battle!” she screeched, ruffling the feathers in her wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready, demichild, you shall lose this battle and live in darkness for the rest of eternity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the bird lady was getting ready, Namjoon set in the final step in his plan, “You have to stand over there.” He pointed to the side, wanting to clear the space, “It’s the rules we have to stand at opposite sides. Um, so like that we see if we’re cheating or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, understood.” The bird lady hopped to the other side of the hall, and Namjoon made his way across from her, “Now, ready yourself child, I shall spin so fast, many will hear about my deadly skills in ballet battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, set, go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady bird started spinning, her bird legs making her take many steps for a single turn, This wasn't going to work for Namjoon, “That’s what you call a ‘pin? So lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just warming up! Just you wait! I will win and you shall suffer!” She began flapping her wings, starting to get momentum in her spin, “See! I will have the most spins in the ballet battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta ‘pin faster too! If not, then it doesn't count!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” She started spinning faster, feathers from her wings started to get loose. Namjoon started counting her spins, until he finally remembered his plan again, “The most ‘pins I have is-is double a million! No one has beaten me in a ballet battle yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall defeat you!” At this time, she had become a spinning blur. She kept twirling and twirling that Namjoon was getting dizzy just looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his light up shoes carefully, carrying them in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking forever, go faster!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“URGGH” More feathers started flying out of her wings as she spun even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon snuck away, tiptoeing his way back to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s classroom. He looked back down the hall once he was at the door, she was still spinning. Sighing in relief he went in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully made his way into his seat. Feeling safer, he relaxed into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> chair, looking towards the lesson. He perked up at what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh, they’re learning about tangent! His favorite!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked this chapter and our cute smol Namjoon and his dad!! 'Till next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Namjoon: Tales for the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The best medicine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was always with his dad. That’s something he remembers from his childhood. The other half was with someone who came as a surprise to both Namjoon and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>NamJoon was little, so he doesn’t remember the event too much. It was a dinner from what he guesses. Some of his father’s friends from work and those who knew his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa </span>
  </em>
  <span>from way before NamJoon was born, were there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers people, mostly the women and older ladies gushing over him and pinching his cheeks. Namjoon, in his little tux, moved around the hall behind his dad, only leaving him for the sweet old lady from the high school, Mrs. Yoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Yoo was retiring. Her colleagues and friends were throwing her a congratulatory and farewell dinner. Namjoon was over the moon. He was able to stay with her during the event, and she swooned over his dimpled smile, as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked amongst the adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when the new school year started, NamJoon was not prepared for what was to come. In fact, Namjoon shocked his father with his behavior that he didn’t know how to approach the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, the day started quite calm. Both grumbled their way out of bed, sluggishly readied themselves for the day, and huffed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning and midday periods were boring to Namjoon. It was a lot of hi’s and hello’s. The first break of the school day is spent with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They sit and review some of NamJoon’s approaching school lessons or play a quick game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lunch hour is one of NamJoon’s favorites. While his dad tutors or oversees detention, NamJoon goes with Mrs. Yoo. She has the</span>
  <em>
    <span> coolest</span>
  </em>
  <span> stories to tell. Most are about her and her husband, whom she bases most of the fairy tales she tells Namjoon. In the last couple minutes of class, he isn’t able to sit still in his seat, clutching his lunchbox in his hand. At the sound of the dismall, he’s jumping off his chair, waving goodbye to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> and joins the crowd of students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Little Buddy! Good to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, he’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. KIm’s son is cute, oh my, look at his cheeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most are new students to the school, but know him as their teacher's son. Namjoon walks to Mrs. Yoo’s classroom, as the students keep an eye out for him, making sure he doesn’t get lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was confusion amongst the older students. Did he not know? Maybe he did and was excited despite it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger students cooed, not knowing what was to come. In fact, no one knew what was coming, because the moment NamJoon stepped through the door, Namjoon’s smile vanished. His dimples disappeared from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie, what are you doing here? Are you looking for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady at the desk was the one who spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... ‘m, here for my Yoo, where is my Yoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the students said anything. An older boy stepped up to talk to NamJoon and take him to his father, but the new person spoke up before he could even move towards NamJoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Ms. Seo, I’m the new teacher for this class’ literature studies. And you must be Mr. Kim’s son, Namjoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NamJoon searched the room frantically, and saw that the desk no longer had Mrs. Yoo’s name on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that everyone held their breath. There was a moment or two, the new teacher's face came with apprehension, but before she or anyone could get another word, NamJoon broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time ever the school heard Namjoon cry. He had cried loudly. No amount of “it’s okay” or anything people tried, calmed him down. He cried even harder when his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> crashed into the room. And his cries came louder once in his father’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no consoling Namjoon. Where was his Yoo? Why is this lady saying it’s her class now? It’s not</span>
  <em>
    <span> her </span>
  </em>
  <span>class. Where is she? Where?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon wasn’t having it. His dad was worried as NamJoon had never reacted this way. If he did cry, there was always an explanation that calmed him down or a hug. This was different and no one knew what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a week later that Ms. Seo put her plan into action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock, only Mr. Kim looked up and Ms. Seo was at the door. She nodded towards Namjoon, and after getting the go ahead from the father, she approached NamJoon. She wanted to make things better and after talking to Mrs. Yoo, she came to understand NamJoon’s reaction and the relationship they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namjoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namjoon? I’m sorry if I scared or hurt you, but I came to share some of the stories I have about heroes if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply. But not all hope was lost. Namjoon, despite not wanting to talk and still missing his Yoo, he did love stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for a couple more days. Mr. Kim asked other colleagues to tutor in his place while he spent time with his son. During this time, Ms. Seo would come into Mr. Kim’s classroom and share her stories with Namjoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She’s heard from many about Mr. Kim’s lovely Namjoon, and she wished to know him like they did. Even though he was still hurting, she was determined to do everything she could. Ms. Seo would spend time in Mr. Kim’s class during the lunch hour everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday she brought new stories to tell. Everyday she asked Mr. Kim for advice through her students, sending him notes and waiting for a piece of advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday Ms. Seo unknowingly became a constant in both of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it happened. Ms. Seo was determined and a little cold wasn’t going to deter her. With her face mask on and medicine in one hand, she headed to Mr. Kim’s room . However, she underestimated her cold, because she found herself unable to tell a story at the top of her head. Her throat was sore and felt an upcoming headache. Both Kim’s looked worriedly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon enjoyed her stories. He missed his Yoo, but his dad explained that she couldn’t continue working as she was getting older, so he understood there was a new teacher to take her place. He understood what his father said, but he was still hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when Ms. Pretty Seo came in sick, not being able to talk much. Namjoon walked to her. She was surprised, but did not move or say anything, waiting for Namjoon to say something first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NamJoon stood in front of her. Looking at her before he gave her his medicine candy. Taking it from him, she watched as he sat next to her, and began telling her about his day and the things he had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And she listened. She listened as he talked and talked and talked. There was no way she was going to interrupt him. There was no way this darn cold was going to ruin her hard work. She sat and listened. Despite Mr. Kim’s insistence she go home to rest or take a nap, she listened to the lovely boy. Because at the end of the day, NamJoon finally opened up to her. Because at the end of the day, NamJoon wished her well and said he was excited for more stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next lunch break after that, and the following weeks and months, the Kim’s and Ms. Pretty Seo became inseparable. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this one!! We have more coming soon! Pls look forward to them!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Namjoon: Found in the Big City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They know what they know, but do they know what they don't know? No one knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are we appa?” Namjoon looked at the tall buildings. There's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many people. Many people walked past them, each going their own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s New York, Joon. Remember, I told you that we were coming here for the conference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Ilsan, that’s for sure. Ok, we can go sightseeing after, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon gripped his dad’s jacket before he managed to walk away, “We are going to the Smithsonion, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aduel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that's more than 200 kilometers from here. We’re in Long Island.” His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiles feore tugging him along, “Besides, there's so many other things we can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Namjoon skipped excitedly by his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Metropolitan Museum of Art.” Namjoon shook his head, but still smiled despite his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s silliness. “Jiwoo is going to meet us there. Once we finish everything, we’ll pick you up from the hotel room. Then we can go out all we want. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Seo is here too? Yes, let's do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can call her Jiwoo when we’re not in school, right Joon?” His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> checked them into the hotel. Namjoon felt weird as one man carried their suitcases. It was nice of him, but he didn’t have to do that for them. Both him and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> were both strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the door was opened, Namjoon booked it for the bed, sinking into the mattress as soon as he lied down, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>! These beds are so soft! You were right! Americans are really advanced in their bed making skills!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joon, not while this nice man is here.” The man carrying their luggage left after being handed some bills, “Ok, so you can entertain yourself pretty well until we come get you, I assume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be fine here. I brought my book and notebook,” Namjoon patted his backpack, “And I know, I won't leave the room or hotel unless it’s an emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you keep in that notebook anyway?” His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> readied himself for the conference, brushing his hair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s classified,.” Namjoon frowned as he did his best to enunciate. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jiwoo has been dating you for a while now. I think it’s fine if your hair is a bit messy and a bit stinky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I STINK?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable on the bed. “Have fun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Namjoon! Wait up!” Jiwoo jogged after him as he set himself in line for pizza, “The store isn’t going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s already there! The food’s going to get old!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well let’s hurry then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to find Namjoon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sandwiches and pizza already sitting in front of him on the table, “Wow, you guy’s managed to find me? Thought you’d get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not totally helpless.” Jiwoo let Namjoon settle into the  booth before she sat beside him, “All we had to do was follow the smell of food, right Joonie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon nodded as he bit into the sandwich, “Uhn za shwet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still stink? And don’t speak with your mouth full, Joon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They became engrossed in conversation once they started eating. Praising Namjoon for his English, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his presentation, and Jiwoo for hers as well. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> got excited when he explained his favorite exhibition at the museum, and there was no way Namjoon could have noticed the man with the horns sniffing around them discreetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, looks like I got to get more napkins or else Jiwoo is going to make a big mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, your jokes are getting better. You should try doing standup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> chuckled as he stood up, “Don't eat all of the food.” He walked to the front counter, pulling napkins out of the dispenser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, having a demigod as a child is always a ride, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh it’s not so bad.” The second it left his mouth, he felt his blood go cold as he looked up at the man next to him, eyes wide, “U-um, did you say demigod? Jeez, I thought you said child.” He chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavily bearded man raised an eyebrow, wiping what seemed like buffalo sauce from his fingers onto his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I &lt;3 NY</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt. “Funny, how you heard “child" from demigod.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you know, the city and all the noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about the kid. And I know that you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you know I know what you don’t want others to know about your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know you know I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you know what you don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but can we stop using the word know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, ok. I’m Chad, a satyr. I help bring kids to Camp Half-Blood. A place where kids, like your son, can learn and train to become stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Some stay there all the time, and many come and go, usually during the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an option to consider, for the safety and wellbeing of your child, and your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked towards where Namjoon and Jiwoo sat, each laughing hysterically, ketchup suspiciously on the walls next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll talk to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good man,’ Chad patted him on his back, “Just one more thing, how is my Korean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you lived there for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How long?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, i had fun writing this :] hope you guys enojyed reading this too!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Namjoon: Grey Eyes, Bright Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No danger in this stranger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm a what?' said Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'A Parselmouth!' said Ron. 'You can talk to snakes!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know,' said Harry. 'I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to. That was before I knew I was a wizard ...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?' Ron repeated faintly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So?' said Harry. 'I bet loads of people here can do it.'”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon swung his legs excitedly as he read to himself. It was one of his favorite things to do, and his dad finally gave him permission to read in the park after putting on his favorite sweater, and making sure he followed the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry is so cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Namjoon only wished he could have cool conversations with a snake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like to read?” Namjoon looked up from his book to find a woman sitting next to him. She looked warm, with all her sweaters and scarves. Namjoons nodded enthusiastically. “That's good, and what are you reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one!” Namjoon shows her the cover, “it's about a boy who is a wizard, and in this book we learn he can speak to snakes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nice lady smiled at him, her grey eyes shining, “That’s amazing right? Being able to speak to snakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could speak to snakes. They’re really pretty and strong. One time I asked my dad if I could have one but he said no.” He finished with a pout as he looked back down at his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can ask again when you’re much older? I’m pretty sure he would say yes. And who knows, maybe he’s scared you’ll learn to talk to snakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snakes aren’t scary, they’re so nice to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’ve seen a snake before?” Namjoon nodded as her smile grew. “Which ones have you seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” he bit his lip as he tried his best to remember, “My dad said it was an amur viper, he got mad I was playing with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing with it? Son, those are venomous. They can hurt you real bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine! I didn’t bother him, I let him come to me! And-and it started climbing on me! It’s tongue tickled my nose, but it’s ok! And then my dad came, got scared, and the snake went away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have a friend snake then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm! I named him Bim-bim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am sure your new friend will be glad to see you another time, and maybe you can try talking to snakes, like that Harry kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Bim-bim will remember me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can he not? You're an amazing kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled brightly, “Thank you, um, what was your name again? Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, son” She patted his head, “You’ll learn soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bright gold light, Namjoon had to close his eyes. He didn’t want to sneeze on the nice lady, but once he opened them, she was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she forgot her scarf! Namjoon stood up on the bench, and tried to see if he could find her. She really just left? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon looked at the scarf in his hand. It’s grey, and feels soft. Maybe his dad can help him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon made his way home (making sure to look both ways before crossing, of course). “Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span>! This nice lady talked to me at the park, and then she left, and she forgot her scarf!” He jumped onto his father's lap, putting the scarf in front of his face so he could see it better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa son, hold up. A nice lady left her scarf?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she talked to you/”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you spoke back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Appaaa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s not the time to say stranger danger or other rhymes. We have to give the scarf back to her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa</span>
  </em>
  <span> took a good look at the scarf, running the material through his hands until he reached the end. “This lady, how was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really nice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, she had really pretty eyes! Like the scarf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine then. I know her, she left this for you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re amazing, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was kinda hard to write, but i hope you enjoy it! </p><p>~if you guys didnt know, the excerpt is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Namjoon: The Greatest Foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New place, new things, old enemies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon was sitting inside the big house. He can hear the distant kids through the open windows. Mr. Chiron, the centaur, was now in his wheelchair even though Namjoon saw that he didn’t need one. It was silent between them. Mr. Chiron gave Namjoon the full run down about his lineage and gods. </p><p>“So you’re saying that there are Greek gods literally running the world?” Namjoon questioned.</p><p>And for the umpteenth time, Chiron confirmed the news.</p><p>But Namjoon couldn’t believe what Mr. Chriron was telling him. Greek gods? Their very existence is believed to be just myths,<em> those </em> gods?</p><p>Shaking his head, Namjoon just couldn’t believe it still. Come on, this must be a huge prank they’re trying to pull on him. He may be a kid, but he’s not that gullible.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, child. We must all be crazy or pulling some crazy prank. But let me ask you this, have there ever been any weird things happening around you, with weird looking creatures? Or a special ability you may have, with water, fire or a talent?”</p><p>Namjoon sat back and thought. Was there something special? Nothing strange really stood out. There was that river monster on a beach trip they had taken once, the weird lion thing at the temples, and the strange artist that worked specifically with stones that he met on a trip to China. Special abilities or talent? None he could think of. Being able to talk to snakes but that was normal to him, he’s done it all his life. Namjoon shook his head. </p><p>“Nothing stands out? No weird stalker or strange ability?” Chiron inquired again.</p><p>“No Mr. Chiron. Well, wait, there is a bird lady that always seems to be around a neighboring town, close to the school my dad taught at.”</p><p>“Hmmm, a bird lady?” Chiron wondered. They didn't speak for a moment until Chiron began describing the terrifying bird lady to Namjoon, and confirming that it was the bird lady Chiron was describing.</p><p>“That’s a harpy you’ve encountered. And if you say that it’s the same one that has been in your neighborhood, she might want something from you. Did something happen with that specific harpy?”</p><p>“Nope! Lady bird waits for me to be alone. but she is never able to do anything.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“She just accepts a challenge of mine but she doesn’t win.”</p><p>“And she always comes back after you get rid of her?’</p><p>“Rid of her? You mean like kill her? No, I don’t kill her, I just challenge her to a game that she never wins.”</p><p>“So you never kill her?”</p><p>“Nope, is that bad?”</p><p>Silence. Mr. Chiron couldn’t believe that a demigod survived this long on their own, especially one that appeared to be under multiple attacks and no reported talents. But before Mr. Chiron could say anything, Namjoon spoke up first.</p><p>“Mr. Chiron, do you happen to have an encyclopedia of monsters I could take a look at? I would like to look at the information gathered and study the most common attackers or something. I have a library card so I promise to return it.”</p><p>Mr. Chiron blinked at Namjoon.</p><p>“There is no such book. No one has written such a book, and if they have, there are no records of it here.”</p><p>Namjoon looked at him in disbelief. No such book? Not one <em> single </em> person classified the monsters, like <em> ever </em>?</p><p>“But you have gods! You know about those! How can there be no information about the monsters?” He exclaimed. </p><p>“Most heroes lived to tell the tale, but many had no time to sit and write about them. They moved onto the next quest, or married, or whatever was going on. There are Greek stories of the most famous demigods, but there are only a few that have survived to this day.”</p><p>Namjoon was dumbfounded. So much time and there was no book, or if there was, someone lost something so important. This was a catastrophe.</p><p>“So you’re telling me that we have Greek gods and other beings running around the world, and monsters attacking demigods at every possible chance, but no one has classified every monster or deity out there?”</p><p>“Um, no?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m staying for the summer. Where do I sign in?”</p><p>---</p><p>He was led to a cabin with a medical insignia above it. The Hermes cabin, he was told he would stay there until he was claimed.</p><p>There were so many new faces and names that he didn’t think he would be able to remember them all in one night. But alas, the first night was an initiation night apparently. The Hermes cabin had a tradition of initiations into camp and once claimed as a child of Hermes, there would be another.</p><p>His initiation was to prank someone and, oh boy, Namjoon was nervous. He ended up choosing the Demeter cabin. The children of Hermes were trailing behind him as he his fart bombs under the chair cushions the Demeter cabin had on their patio. It was honestly the best he could come up with. The following day, the children of Demeter found the fart bombs and threw them back to the Hermes cabin. </p><p>Namjoon was dragged into helping set up pranks or tricks on other campers. However, when it came to Namjoon being involved, most pranks did not occur the way it was planned. Their victim would be approaching, before Namjoon would jump in taking the fall of the prank. </p><p>Namjoon was not claimed as a child of Hermes, and he was not invited to help set up future pranks.</p><p>---</p><p>He was welcomed into the Apollo cabin, and given a run down of what they are known for and all.</p><p>Namjoon was not confident in sword fighting, but he had mediocre skills for the bow and arrow that he was invited to train with them. </p><p>He enjoyed the music sessions with the children of Apollo. He might have broken a lyre or two out of excitement. The broken lyre was taken from him before another was placed in his hands. </p><p>One of the campers, Yoongi, took him under his wing during this time. It started with talking about music and all, then about writing poems and lyrics. Much to the surprise of the Apollo cabin, Yoongi joined Namjoon during archery practice.</p><p>In the end, he wasn’t a child of Apollo, although it would’ve been cool. After hanging out with Apollo’s kids, he was promised archery lessons, formerly invited to the cabin’s music sessions, learned basic first aid, and a new friend, so in the end it went well.</p><p>---</p><p>NamJoon walked with one of the kids from the Ares cabin. They stopped in front of the Hades cabin, before the camper turned to Namjoon.</p><p>“Here you’ll find everything you might need, so if you have any questions, don’t come to me.” </p><p>Dumbfounded, Namjoon watched them walk away. Not all the Ares kids were like that right? Nah, probably not. He probably had a rough morning or something.</p><p>He stood in front of the cabin not knowing what to do. He heard that the last child of Hades was a couple of years ago. Namjoon was not a child of Hades, he already had a dad.</p><p>----</p><p>NamJoon was not gonna lie and say he was not disappointed. He missed home too much, and the fact that he didn’t know where he was supposed to go, made him want to go home even more.</p><p>Yoongi was a good friend and made it a lot better. The kids at the Hermes cabin were nice. Namjoon already had a dad, he’s looking for his godmother. Well, godly parent? No wait, mother god? Well, whatever he was searching for was hard to find.</p><p>He really appreciated what the campers were doing. They were all inviting him to hang out and spend time with him. He wondered if it was like this for all new campers, but it was nice of them.</p><p>He walked along a path, near the river. Kicking a pebble as he walked, deep in his thoughts. With a final kick, the pebble flew into the river.</p><p>----</p><p>It was right before dinner time when it happened. Namjoon would tell you that it was like nothing, though to Jin, Namjoon came in heroically.</p><p>He was heading to the big house. There were two people trying to move what appeared to be a rock away from the house.</p><p>“Yah, Yoongi! Push, PUSH!”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> pushing, or do you want me to pull?”</p><p>“Oh my, Yoongi, please just help me move this.”</p><p>Namjoon looked for Yoongi, seeing him with another boy he had seen around, but never approached. </p><p>“Yoongi, just go ask someone to help you pull the pillars forward, please. Look, Tae is free, go get Tae.”</p><p>With a sigh, “Okay, okay.”</p><p>Namjoon watched Yoongi walk away. He watched the boy look around before sitting down. Yoongi joined him soon after, followed by another boy.. They talked for a moment, but Namjoon couldn’t hear well. </p><p>They all got ready to move the pillar, and they did, but only an inch. Namjoon watched them struggle a bit more before he ran up to them.</p><p>“Hey, do you guys need help? Saw you guys struggling.”</p><p>“Oh thank gods, you came, Namjoon. Guys, this is Seokjin, son of Eros and Tae, sorry, Taehyung, son of Hephaestus. Guys, this is Namjoon Kim from Korea.”</p><p>“Hi, you can call me Jin.”</p><p>“I’m Tae!”</p><p>“I already introduced you guys, let's get to pushing.”</p><p>“On Three!” Yoongi said, getting in position, the others followed suit. “ One. Two, Three!” </p><p>The four boys struggled to move the rock, until they finally got it where it needed to be. Namjoon was actually really curious to know why they were moving the rock, but before he could ask. Jin yelped, and began swatting at his torso, arms and legs. He was jumping around as the three boys watched him.</p><p>“Ahh! Get it off! Get it off! Help me guys!” Jin kept yelling, frantically hitting his clothes. Taehyung and Yoongi stepped a bit closer, trying to see what Jin was scared of. </p><p>“Tae, please, get this spider off. It’s on my back!”</p><p>“Yoongi, help me find it!” Taehyung did his best, trying to get close to Jin’s flailing limbs.</p><p>“Namjoon, do you see it?!” Yoongi did his best to scan the floor, trying to see if Jin swatted it away already.</p><p>They couldn’t find any sign of the spider.  Namjoon had covered his eyes moments ago, he didn’t even want to see the nonexistent spider. He gathered enough courage to peek through his fingers, hoping Jin was simply paranoid about the spider.</p><p>“There’s nothing, no spider.”</p><p>There was no sign of spider anywhere</p><p>“Oh, what a relief. Must’ve been another prank of the Hermes cabin.”</p><p>But Namjoon watched him, he didn’t want to take the risk. And that's when he noticed it. </p><p>There was something moving on Jin, maybe a piece of hair? Looking closely, Namjoon saw the spider, and felt his stomach drop. </p><p>It’s giant legs crawling up Jin’s shoulders and its beady eyes watching them. Sweat dripped from Namjoon’s forehead and chills ran up his spine. He was frozen in fear, he couldn't look away from the beady eyes.</p><p> But he couldn’t let this creature devour his friend’s friend. What kind of friend would he be?</p><p>He somehow managed to say, “The spider is by your ear.”</p><p>There was a moment of stillness between them, before Jin began jumping again.</p><p>“Oh my <em> gods </em>, get it off! Get it off!”</p><p>Namjoon was still frozen. The other two kept getting hit by the flailing arms when they tried getting close. The moment Yoongi and Tae were able to hold Jin’s arms down, Namjoon broke from his frozen state and flicked the terrifying monster off the boy’s ear. </p><p>“Ew ew ew,” Namjoon wiped his finger on his pants, wanting to get the prickly feeling off his finger.</p><p>The other two boys watched for a moment, before Yoongi spoke up.</p><p>“Well, Namjoon, as a child of Athena, you have defeated your nemesis, congratulations.”</p><p>Namjoon was confused, child of Athena? He saw their gazes pointed above him and saw what they were looking at. Well, now he understands. Because above Namjoon’s head, was the insignia of the goddess.</p><p> Athena was his mother. He had finally been claimed. He was happy he now had a place where he belonged. He finally <em> clicked </em>.</p><p>Namjoon couldn’t contain his happiness, but before he could do anything, his arms were full of one Jin.</p><p>“Thank you so much for saving me from that horrifying insect!”</p><p>“Jin, it was a teeny weeny spider. Not even a dangerous one at that.”</p><p>“Be quiet, Yoongi. I need to say thanks to my hero.”</p><p>Namjoon couldn’t be happier. He helped save someone from the greatest terror on earth and was finally claimed.</p><p>“This hero who had offered his hand to help move the rock too! Something he did willingly, yet I had to bribe you two! My own friends!”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic.” Yoongi said with an eye roll. </p><p>“Yeah, Jin! I even brought my new tool to help move heavy items. Here you go!” Taehyung held up something that looked a lot like a lever, with buttons on it, while he smiled proudly.</p><p>Silence. The boys looked at Tae’s big smile, before realization set in.</p><p>“Oh, oh…”</p><p>"You've got to be kidding" Yoongi pinched his nose, huffing out a chuckle.</p><p>“Tae, you have three seconds to run.” Jin said quietly.</p><p>“Wait, no!”</p><p>“One.”</p><p>“Jin, I really did forget about it!”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Bye, nice meeting you, Namjoon!”</p><p>“One.”</p><p>Yoongi and Namjoon watched as Jin chased Tae around before tackling him down, checking for injuries, and finally attacking with tickles. That day ended with Namjoon, son of Athena, and two new friends at camp. Namjoon finally felt like he truly belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saturno outdid herself with this one!! I enjoyed reading and editing this, so you best enjoy this too or elde we'll have some issues....lol jk all love here &lt;3.....but seriously i loved this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hoseok: A Father's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Father-Son Quality time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you, again.” He bowed his head, as he carefully held the small bundle in his arms. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” Hyun-Shik dug out an envelope from his pocket, handing it his neighbor.</p><p>“It’s always a pleasure. See you next time,” came the reply.</p><p>He bowed again before walking back to his apartment. He pulled the door open, careful not to squeeze the small bundle as he basically ripped the door open. It was always the same, always stuck.</p><p>He set his bags down, making his way to the couch, body aching to get some proper rest. But not before checking in on his little bundle. Carefully, he unwrapped the bundle, revealing his son, Hoseok, sleeping soundly. On the corner of his small mouth was dry baby food, but that didn’t seem to bother him. </p><p>The lady fed him again, probably out of worry. It was obvious that it was out of worry. And he didn’t have to guess why.</p><p>He struggled to make ends meet. And with a child, most of his money went to diapers and food. Everyday was work, work, and more work. His son, Hoseok, was left with neighbors, who were basically strangers. And paying the neighbors for their time, he was left with little to nothing.</p><p>He caressed his son’s hair as he thought. He was finally able to catch a breath for the night, but it won’t be long before he has to go back to work. It’ll be another hectic week, but he had no other choice. </p><p>There was just no time to waste. With no money, he had to keep working extra shifts. His son was his first priority, and always will be. But the way things are now, he feels like he’s grasping at loose ends.</p><p> His son was already too little for his age, but what more could he do? He was running out of options. </p><p>There <em> was </em> an option. An option that he did not want to touch unless absolutely necessary. An option that would break his heart. He hoped that the day he would take that specific option into consideration never came. </p><p>Until the day that it did.</p><p>He took the day off. He wanted to spend the entire day with his son. He took them to the store, bought his Seokie a new blanket and a plushie. He let his son choose, deciding it would be best to get him something he gets attached to.</p><p> He took him to the swings, something he found his son did not enjoy very much. </p><p>“Ohh, don’t worry Seok, it won’t happen again. I promise. Lets go.”</p><p>The whole day was with Hoseok and his goal was to make him smile. That day, he realized Hoseok had his smile. </p><p>He tried keeping himself grounded in the present, but he couldn’t help but remind himself that as soon as the next day, he wouldn’t have his son. He made some bittersweet memories for him to carry. He’s young, but he hopes his Hoseok would remember the feeling of today. Of finally having a day alone with his dad.</p><p> Back home, he held him a little bit longer, not wanting to let go. Didn’t want to let go. He held his son’s hand,  hugged them closely, and kissed them. It was tough knowing what was to come, but he knew it was for the best.</p><p>As time drew closer, he had a headache from trying to hold in his tears all day. The moment he was walking out, a couple tears had slipped out, but he smiled at his son. He didn't want the last image of his son to have is of him crying. So he smiled.</p><p>Hyun-shik wanted to hold these memories for himself too, so he cheated in a way. He walked instead of taking the bus, dragging out the time he had. It was an hour walk. </p><p>“Your mother was beautiful. A bit cold, but she warmed up to me.”</p><p>He talked to his son on the way. He told his son a couple of stories, some of his own childhood and some recent ones. But as he drew closer to his destination, he felt these last few moments speeding past him. There was not enough time. </p><p>“Be a good boy, Seokkie. Learn to love and be loved. You don’t have to be successful, please just be happy.” He fought past the tears in his eyes and the tightness in his throat as he continued, “Remember that I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t a good dad, I wish I would've done more. But you’ll be happy, and so will I once I know you are.”</p><p>He walked out of that building without his son. He stopped right outside the doors. The night sky was the same, yet different. His arms felt empty, colder. It took all his strength to continue walking. And with watery eyes and shuddering breaths, he walked into the night.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hoseok was placed into his first home a little after his first birthday. It was with a couple, one that he would come to love and cherish.</p><p>There’s not a lot he remembers from before, or of the day he arrived. His earliest memories start with them. However, he sometimes dreamt of a heart shaped smile smiling at him, and a warm hand running through his hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this was torture.....but here it is!! more to come, please look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hoseok: New Arms, Same Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new set of arms brings the same amount of love, albeit new...and brings old love too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold night in the middle of April, uncommon for Southern California. Rosa was just locking up and turning off the house lights, when the phone rang. She watched it ring a few times, deciding whether or not to send it to voicemail, but something told her to answer the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before the next ring, Rosa answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for calling this late, but we have a child that needs a home and no one is able to take him in. Are you able to take in the child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Rosa questioned while looking at the kitchen clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, are you available?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa was able to detect the relief the social worker must’ve felt when the“Thank you so much” came through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the call, she waited by herself in the living room. She didn’t know how long she waited, but she immediately opened the door before the second knock came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood the social worker carrying a bag and a small child. The child was so small, and half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to be doing this so late at night, but it was urgent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I understand.” Maria stepped aside, allowing the social worker to come inside. “Want some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine. It’s already late. I just have to drop him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They  carefully handed Maria the child before setting the bag down. In her arms, the child was light, too light if you asked her. As she looked at the child, the social worker spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Jung Hoseok, he turned one a few weeks ago. Um, don’t separate him from his plushy for too long, he’s attached to it. All of his paperwork is in the bag. Tomorrow, a few people will stop by and give you some necessities that you might need.  There’s also my number in case you need anything. I will be coming by in a few days to see how everything is going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, ok, thanks. I will, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria looked down at the boy who was frowning in his sleep. She worried about what may be causing him distress at such a young age, but she didn’t know about how he came into the system, that was something for tomorrow morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry again for doing this all of a sudden, it was all last minute and you were our best option for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I have to get going, it’s already late. I'll contact you, so answer your phone, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the man left. Maria took this time to check the poor child. From previous experiences, she knows that not all children come in the best condition. Some malnourished, some with rashes, and all of them with their own pains and sorrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before going to bed, she had to make sure the diaper was clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haber, mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she carefully took him out of the safety of his bundle, doing her best not to wake him. Nothing. He actually looks well taken care of compared to most kids that had previously arrived at her house. He looked fine. No rashes, no bruises, no bite marks, or anything that might be concerning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She begins rocking him the moment he begins whimpering at the sight of her. She swaddles him up with his blanket, and sings to him. But it doesn’t seem to work. He’s crying now, not loudly enough to wake the house, but enough to cause her to panic at the sudden noise. She rocks him a bit more, then deciding to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my poor boy, I know, I know, it’s okay, it is going to be okay,” she runs her hands through his hair, “it’s going to be okay, you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa notices that he’s quieting down like this. Continuing to caress him, Hoseok eventually falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa carefully reclines her couch, tucking the small boy in her chest. She doesn't know why, but she has a feeling he won't be sleeping in a crib so easily. And despite having a comfortable bed, she falls asleep with Hoseok in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, she’s woken up by a child’s babbling. The child was still in her arms, gently holding a strand of her hair in his hand. Most kids liked pulling and tugging her hair. Yet the child was simply touching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep in thought, she forgets how late he had arrived, until she hears shuffling coming from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband Antonio comes out of the room, eyes puffy with sleep, hair in disarray. He stops midway, disbelieving his eyes when he sees his wife with a child in her arms. Before he could say or do anything, the child begins to cry at the sight of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re rushing around trying to do anything to stop the crying. Nothing works. Hoseok cries until he tires himself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This goes on for a couple of days. Days of a crying child, looking around as if waiting for someone to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hoseok watches them. Confused about the people. But time goes on, and they become familiar in this strange situation. He sees them bathing, caring, cleaning, and singing to him. They smile at each other and at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are nice. But there was another smile and pair of eyes he was familiar with. A heart shaped smile like his and a pair of eyes that expressed so much love, were fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok approaches them. No one really remembers when or how it happened, but it suddenly did. And they became inseparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is within that house that Hoseok takes his first steps, says his first words, gets potty trained, and finds a new family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first steps were missed by Rosa. Hoseok was being watched by Antonio. Hoseok had been crawling around, babbling away as Antonio responded to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-pff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No me digas.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh-oop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio looked up from the newspaper and over at Hoseok, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y luego que paso?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was surprised as he saw Hoseok struggle to stand, and quickly made his way to him, arms ready to catch him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vamos, mijo, tu puedes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok managed three steps before falling into the awaiting arms, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luego no vas a parar de correr.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Antonio chuckled as he carefully set him back down,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Vamos, a practicar.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Rosa finally saw him try to walk eventually. Hoseok saw her leaving. Why was she leaving! But unable to get to her fast enough, Hoseok pulled himself upright by the couch, and took off after her, causing Antonio to throw himself off the couch and chase after Hoseok. Running instead of walking, Hoseok laughed at their expressions, he was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first word came at the grocery store while looking at broccoli. No one was paying attention to him, and he really wanted his broccoli. So a child like him decided to do the best thing ever, call someone to help him. “‘Sa! ‘sa! oli! Oli!” Well, these weren’t full words, but they were enough to get the couple excited about Hoseok speaking, especially since he was already an unstoppable dance machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potty training didn’t come as easy as the other milestones. Hoseok understood the purpose of using the toilet. He saw how to do it. Hoseok knew the basics. But Hoseok was not going near the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to the realization that Hoseok was afraid of the toilet. It appeared that they never saw Hoseok enter the restroom. One day they had the opportunity to watch Hoseok enter the bathroom. Hoseok would walk as far away from the toilet as he could, making himself one with the wall, before declaring himself safe once next to the shower. Taking it step by step to the toilet, literally, potty training took some time, but it was mastered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The de Luna house was silent. In fact, it was too silent. With loud and boisterous adults and a timid yet cheerful child, this house was never quiet. So where was everyone today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had woken up early, had their morning breakfast, and quickly cleaned up an already neat house. The family was shopping. At 10 am on a Saturday, the family was shopping for their basic goods for the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a game of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Spy</span>
  </em>
  <span> as they shopped. Hoseok didn’t really enjoy the morning shopping because he wanted to be with the little puppies next door. So the family made it fun for him, but really this helped them find things quicker as Hoseok raced to look for it first. Then their morning shopping usually ended with a lunch meal at their favorite Mexican restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend was like any other, and the beginning of the week started as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until the social worker called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was playing with her husband when Rosa answered the call, and it was now Wednesday.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The father asked for a visit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That single sentence made Rosa stop in her tracks. It consumed her thoughts and night, the past two days. Visitation? After 3 years? She wanted to say it was not possible, that Hoseok was fine. But what kind of person would she be to deny Hoseok from seeing his father? Hoseok is not at fault. It is not her fault either, but what if it’s not the father’s fault either? But what if it is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa was conflicted, you could say. Not because she wanted to be mean, but what would this mean for Hoseok? That night, she talked to her husband. They talked, she cried, and he worried. But they came to the same conclusion. They didn’t want to separate Hoseok from his father, and vice versa. They had no right to do so, but they were going to look out for Hoseok and see how he reacted. They just had a growing fear that this meant Hoseok would soon leave them, and as selfish as they may seem, they had fallen in love with their sunshine. He was already family to them, and they were to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday comes and the family has their breakfast meal as they always do. After breakfast, they clean up and get ready for their day. But this time, only two would go to the market, and one goes for visitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought he would be able to get visitation rights, but he did. He really only prepared to fight for a visit. Just one, if they had allowed him too and not ask for more. But he was deemed fit for visitation every week, and now he was a nervous wreck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had first heard the news, he was shocked. Then he got excited. He would finally see his son!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten ready. And took the 50 dollars he had been able to save the past years, and buy his son a gift. With a smile on his face and eager footsteps, he set out to buy the perfect gift for his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way there, he felt as if nothing could stop him. That is until he stood in front of the toy store near his house. He stood there looking inside, as families walked and looked around. He watched and watched. People walked past him. Coming in and out of the stores. The minutes flew by and the hours did as well. He was only shaken from his thoughts when an officer approached him. After Mr. Jung resolved the suspicion of being a creep and just wanting to buy a gift for his son, Mr. Jung returned empty handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have returned empty-handed, but he realized that he did not know his son, and that his son did not know who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day flew by with this thought. It was killing him. A thought so heartbreaking, but he wasn’t going to let it discourage it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to go again, until that Friday afternoon after work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of the store again. The thoughts returned and they almost made him want to leave, but with a deep breath and determination, he walked into the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, he was overwhelmed. It would have looked funny, but not with the thoughts and feelings he was feeling inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved around the store hesitantly. He looked at everything. At all the possible toys, even at what was considered to be the girls section. When he reached the end, he realized that he’d have to be more active in his search, and so he started again. However, he was overwhelmed with emotions the moment he wanted to inspect a figurine. Touching it, he felt an overwhelming rush of emotions. Happiness, sorrow, anticipation, weakness, hopefulness, and apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there with the toy in his hand as tears began to fall. He cried for not being able to do anything for his son, but most of all, he had missed Hoseok so much. He wasn’t a heartless father, he really loved Hoseok, but he couldn’t give him a good life, he barely had time for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tearful face, he put the figurine back in its place. About to move on, he was interrupted by a young employee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me sir, do you need help? I could call someone for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy asked him with hesitance, seeing as he was crying in the middle of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no thank you, Oran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled, “Yes, Oran, not a common name in this area, but that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of his son’s name, he wondered if there were any kids in his area with Korean names. Or if his son knew korean at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have not heard Oran before. My son is Hoseok, uncommon in the states but a name nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that the older man had a child, he brightened up, this he could help with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re buying a gift then? Maybe I could help you look for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung hesitated, what is this nice young man going to think when he reveals that he as the father doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I’m not sure what I’m looking for. Maybe a toy that is quite popular with kids these days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toy, a toy. Hmm, I think that could work, but if I’m being honest, those toys are pretty much gendered. Does your son like guns and video games? Or race cars and superheroes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man stayed quiet, thinking. “Okay, I have some items in mind, if you could follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked through various toys. Some noisy, some with flashing lights, and others that were just stationary. It was getting close to the store’s closing hour, when Mr. Jung saw it. The Perfect Toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was not perfect, but it was a toy that he thought his son would like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he readied himself for the big day. He spent most of his morning changing his outfit, that he nearly forgot to grab something to eat. Even though he tried to have his usual morning routine, Mr. Jung kept forgetting his purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung was nervous. Although he would deny it in that moment, he knew he was not calm at all. He didn’t think he would nervous, yet here he was waiting in the small local park a whole hour early than he should be. He decided to sit down, his knees were shaking to much, but sitting didn’t distract him. Mr. Jung needed to move, but what if they arrived and they didnt see him? Shaking his head, he was just going to wait here and not let this chance go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the sky through the tree branches. Beautiful, clear skies and a fresh breeze pushing through the city. A perfect day. He couldn’t help but imagine how different his life would have been if he had stayed in Korea, if he would’ve still had Hoseok with him, would they have been enjoying today’s perfect weather or would he have been stuck at work, and Hoseok stuck inside a neighbor’s apartment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell on the possibilities. Knowing that wouldn’t help, he decided to focus on the now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a kid yelling in the distance. He turned quickly to see if it was them. It wasn’t. He put his head down, into his arms. With the gentle breeze, he closed his eyes. At the brink of sleep, he heard “Mr. Jung?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female voice caused him to jump, and look up at the woman, and then looking down to the child holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious and hesitant eyes looked at him. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do. They just watched each other for a moment, until the woman spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jung, this is Hoseok. You have an hour with him, I’ll be right here, but just pretend I’m not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she turned to his son, “Hosok-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Hoseok.” Mr. Jung corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok, remember what de Luna’s told you, this is your father. You get to spend some time with him before I have to take you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his son look at the woman. Hoseok wasn’t nodding or replying, just looked at her before looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung felt as if he was being inspected. His son looked at him. Watching him, as he stared back at his son. He watched as he slowly pulled his hand from the woman and step by step, Hoseok walked. He walked, until he stood right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his breath. He said nothing. He waited for Hoseok, and before he knew it, small arms were hugging him. Mr. Jung hugged him back, unable to hold back his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hoseok pull back, but he couldn’t stop crying. Mr. Jung had to say that he was doing what his neighbor called “ugly crying”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn’t stop. Not until he felt tiny hands wiping away his tears. He was startled. But he looked at his son frown, wiping his tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No llores, a-pá.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confused. Not understanding what his son said, he looked to the social worker. She had been watching them, she briefly knew about what happened from her supervisor, although it was unprofessional, she was close to tears herself because of their small moment. She noticed him looking at her and realized that she had been right, there was going to be a small language barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His foster family speaks Spanish at home, Hoseok has only lived with them, so he has picked up the language. He does speak English, but it’s not the primary language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung, although happy his son was in a seemingly good home, couldn't help but be heartbroken that he couldn’t speak in his native tongue to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sad smile, he turned to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you’re okay, Hoseok-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played together. They rested after the game of tag, and they took a picture together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung hugged his son goodbye once the hour was up. And before they could walk away, he gave his son his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a gift for you. Don’t open it now, okay? Wait until you get home. When we see each other again, you can tell me if you liked it. See you again, Hoseok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugging him one last time, he watched them walk back to the car. He was about to walk away, when Hoseok turned around, and waved goodbye to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved back, earning himself a smile from his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued seeing each other at the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was a shy kid. So they really just played a lot of games before they had to leave. But he was able to get to know his son more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, it was getting difficult. He was not yet on his feet. He still struggled making ends meet. He always looked forward to the visits, but it was getting harder and harder to watch his son leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every moment he cherished, and he wished things were different. Some days were harder than others, but all the same, it was taking a toll on him. Oh, how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> things were different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jung watched as his son picked up his toys. Hoseok organized them in their specific spots that only he knew. As he passed the toys to Hoseok, the note began to feel heavy in his pocket. It got heavier and heavier by the minute. Yet, he hadn’t decided what to do yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok finished putting in the last of his toys. Trying to close his backpack before looking up at his dad with a big smile. They hugged a bit and took another picture, on Hoseok’s insistence after every visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart broke. His son is so wonderful. And yet, he felt as though he was giving everyone false hope. Especially his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Hoseok put on his backpack, slipping the note into the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok turned around, “Bye </span>
  <em>
    <span>apa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so sweet, yet how could he lie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, son, I have to go somewhere for a while, so I won’t be back for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that had adorned his son’s face quickly faded away, lips wobbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but, why? Where are you going? Can you not stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help how caring his son was. Shaking his head, he bent down to give his son a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok threw himself into his arms, burying himself into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ima miss you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hoseok-ah, I’m going to miss you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, he dried his son’s tears, as his son had done in their first visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always miss you. There will never be a day where I won’t think of you. Be a good boy, okay? Make sure to listen and follow the rules. Bye bye, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apá</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok threw himself into another hug, before he went to the lady. They walked off, and Hoseok turned around every moment he could to wave goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Hoseok give one last wave before going into the car. Waiting until they drove off, Mr. Jung watched as a small hand, barely over the threshold, shot up waving one last goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s action. He watched them drive away, until the car turned onto another street. He should start heading out, but he found he couldn’t move. He looked around him, as if trying to commit everything to memory. He looked down, saw a forgotten paper made heart, picking it up, he stood there crying for his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok had come from his visit in a somber mood. He was still happy to see them, but he always felt sad leaving his </span>
  <em>
    <span>apa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend went by, and the week started. The next weekend came and went, and so did many others. But no one ever found the note. That is until Hoseok couldn’t find the toy his father had given him, that they looked everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helping Hoseok look through his things since Hoseok asked to borrow her eyes. She stumbled upon the note. She found it weird that Hoseok would have paper in his backpack as he only liked to use it when they practiced writing for the upcoming school year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa opened the paper. There was writing inside. The writing was in a language she didn’t know and in English.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She looked up at her husband. He gave her a questioning look, Hoseok had them looking everywhere, and if he saw them sitting in his room, he’d most likely give them one of his “are you for real” looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found this letter in Hoseok’s backpack, but I don’t know how long it’s been there or who it belongs to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, but not all of it is in English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio sat with his wife. Holding her hand, they both looked at the letter. The first part was in a foreign language, and so they read the second part to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, I am Jung Hyun Shik, or Hyun Shik Jung. I am Hoseok’s father. My English is not that good, so I asked someone to write it for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for taking care of Hoseok. I know he has been with you since the beginning, and you have done a wonderful job with him. Thank you. You let me be in peace knowing he is well taken care of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed him so much, and I always will. I couldn’t afford to take care of him. So I had to leave him. I prayed to whatever god there is, for Hoseok to have a nice family, and I can see he does. He talked so much about you two. Thank you for loving him so much, and showing him that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to see Hoseok, and I still do, but it gets harder and harder to leave him. To watch him walk away with the social worker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please take care of my son. He is a really nice boy. Please be happy with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can never show you how thankful I am to you. I can never repay you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you all good health. Please continue to care for Hoseok.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jung Hyun Shik</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for updating so late! &gt;.&lt; I've been busy with so much stuff lately, Saturno's getting on my ass about finishing my parts and she actually helped me finish this update! So thank Saturno for this new update! we hope you guys like it! (btw, i finally started watching Haikyuu!! and omaigooooooosh)-ah_chetos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hoseok: de Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of the Moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How do we tell Hoseok about the letter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The de Luna’s had a lot on their mind. Each with their own set of worries of the same origin. However this question seemed to be a constant replay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa spoke to the social worker. Did the father speak to anyone before he left? Is it too far for him, the de Luna’s were willing to make a trip closer for visitation if needed. But the social worker stated there was no reason given, he had just left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even the social worker who took Hoseok to the park had spoken to the father aside from the usual greetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had gotten an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted a full explanation, not for herself, but for Hoseok and his curious but cautious nature would want to know the whys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa decided that they would have to tell Hoseok with the little they knew from the note, Hoseok would have to settle with what they have at the moment. But when was the right moment to tell him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night Rosa was in deep thought, thinking about when was the right moment for Hoseok, however she wanted to reveal something to her husband as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look worried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi rosa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him, the man whom she fell in love with a long time ago. The man who waited for her and whom she trusted, yet why was it so hard for her to say what’s on her mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejectedly she says, “I’m just losing my mind about him leaving. I’m more worried about Hoseok than anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio looked at Rosa’s expression, moving himself to sit closer to her at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo sé,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hoseok is probably going to take it hard. He has a big heart and everything fits in that big heart of his. There’s nothing that he leaves behind, despite how scared he is of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles to himself before saying, “Remember that injured grasshopper he brought in during the summer? He was crying so much because it was injured, but his whole body was shaking,” he laughs again, “He’ll cry and be hurt for who knows how long, but he has us to lean on…what do you think about Hoseok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brought Rosa to sit still, the smile on her face fades away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that, I have something to say, but I don’t know if you’ll agree. Aside from that, I think we should tell Hoseok tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow? Is that too soon? Too late?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow it is, if you’re ready. But tell me, what’s on your mind? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry filled them both. Each with a different thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know if you like Hoseok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, “Of course, I like Hoseok! Why would you think I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging on her sleeve, “I don’t think that. I want to know if you didn’t like him being with us… I was thinking about him living with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Well, I do like him. He lives with us. But I don’t think I’m following your train of thoughts very well. Do you want him to go to another home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! No, not that. Don’t even go there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah, it’s okay. He’s not going anywhere, not in the foreseeable future. In fact, that’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks at him. He blinks back, and she does it again. They continue to stare at the teacher before he smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, okay, that’s enough, I still want to know what’s on your mind, but I want to know what you think about adopting Hoseok? We don’t have to do it now, we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes, please. I would really like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, that’s great. To be honest everything in movies seems so different, or maybe it’s that I know you and feel more comfortable- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi Rosa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With wet laughter, she brings him into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean. I’m just so happy to be with you and that you love Hoseok as much as I do to make him officially part of our family-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok has always been part of this family. From the moment he was brought into our home and laughed at me slipping and clapping at your singing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They talked and talked all night. Talked about everything that night. Hoseok coming home and giving them another chance after their loss. Although it is a scar that might never heal, they were ready to move forward and give a home to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The de Luna’s were going to adopt Hoseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking to Hoseok about his dad was not going to be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,we have to talk to you about some things, ok?” Rosa took Hoseok’s hand, leading him to the couch, where Antonio was waiting for them already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it something bad?” he held her hand tightly, well, as tightly as he could for a 4 year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could it ever be bad when you're such a cute, little boy” they laughed as Rosa pinches his cheeks, relaxing as she felt her husband’s hand on her shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would you like to be part of our family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hoseok looked up to Antonio, “like, like when a puppy goes into a new home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, but you would be our son, not a pet. I hope that's clear, Hoseok.” Antonio looked at Rosa for help, his eyes begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would become your new family, and you would become our new son. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled, but it quickly went away. His hand pulled away from them, balling his fists in his lap, “Would that mean leaving my old family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your dad is an important person in your life, we would never keep you from your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just want to become like your new protectors,” Antonio added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hoseok became visibly relieved, smoothing out his shorts, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Cool, now lets- </span>
  <em>
    <span>espera, espera, espera!</span>
  </em>
  <span> So you would like to be part of our family.?” Rosa held him by the shoulders, looking at the young boy in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small nod, and a big smile, Hoseok made the de Luna couple cry out of happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had another talk, later that day. Explaining the situation of his father. Rosa felt her heart break as he held on to the hopes of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>apá</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong? Di-did he get mad? Do you think I can mak-make him come back?” Hoseok barely managed to talk through his hiccups, but he held on tightly to Rosa’s shirt, hoping he could still  go see his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi sol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you did nothing wrong. Your dad just wants you to be happy, and I am sure that once he thinks he can provide you with that, he’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but I was already happy when he would come.” He hugged her tightly, his tear soaking her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fighting his own evil. Remember how I told you, we all have evil, and bad in us. We have to get strong so the evil wont hurt our heart and mind. And that’s what your dad is doing, he wants to get strong, fight his evil, so he can help you fight your own evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The de Luna’s tried to explain everything the best that they could. Answering Hoseok’s questions. However when Hoseok asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They brought the letter out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok saw the letter, but he couldn’t read, and the de Luna’s could only read what they could. So what was meant for Hoseok, Hoseok would have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still had a lot of questions. Questions that had answers, answers Hoseok had yet to understand. That night Hoseok and the de Luna’s went to bed with a heavy heart. Hoseok was still trying to understand, but he was sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>apá</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved him, but why did he leave?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Antonio and Rosa did as Hoseok’s legal parents, aside from everything else, was hiring a tutor for Hoseok. Someone to teach Hoseok the Korean language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also tried learning with him. Learning phrases here and there, and basic vocabulary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, Hoseok would practice reading through his dad’s letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would get into bed, wait for his bedtime story from Rosa or Antonio. Once the lights were off, nightlight on, Hoseok took out a flashlight and the letter. He would sit in the dark, letter in his hand, as he focused really hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stringing the sounds together, and trying to find meaning in them. Some days were better than others. At times he was so frustrated in himself, his eyes would tear up. On better days, he’d manage to say a whole word without struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok learned Korean through his tutors, youtube videos, and during the trips they took to Korea Town. The elders he would talk to understood his situation, and praised his parents for all the work they’re putting in for their new son.  Many people encouraged him, to learn of his heritage and the history, that it would later become important for him in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to Hoseok it already was, because in some way he felt closer to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>apá.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH EM GEE LOOK WHAT IT IS!!! A NEW UPDATE!!  </p><p>Sorry for making ya'll wait. there was sort of a lull, but now WE ARE BACK AND STEAM ROLLING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK!!<br/>(saturno got on my ass again, but its perfectly fine bc she's the one steamrolling through my writers block, so thank her...again...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hoseok: Joseok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting crafty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was a special day. The teachers had brought in red, pink and white things for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay class! Let's settle in and start our activity for the special day today!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok quickly cleaned his area. He sat up straight and hands folded in front of him just like Rosa had told him to do. She would say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>José, make sure to always listen to your teacher. Be the good sunshine you always are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys, girls, and Jaylene, let’s sit in our seats as we pass your supplies out. Please wait for us to tell you what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids at Hoseok’s table waited patiently. But once their bin was placed in front of them, little bodies immediately climbed onto the table to take a look at the stuff. To Hoseok, there was so much glitter, flowers and little sparkles. His eyes shined with anticipation as he locked his eyes on the only green available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher directed the class on the activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me have your attention, class!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shuffling quieted down slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, today we will be doing cards for Mother’s Days. Please pick your colored paper”- Hoseok quickly reached for the green colored paper- “and fold it hamburger style to create a card.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, once everyone is ready, make sure to start your letter, as Dear Mom. We’ll be going around for anyone who needs help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok slowly folded his letter, deep in thought. He didn’t have a mother. Not one he remembers, and no pictures of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finished writing ‘dear’, he paused. What should he write?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok, remember that it is "Dear Mom," make sure to use capital letters and a comma for proper letter writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Hoseok put a line down for the next word. But made an R, and an O and an S and an A. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Rosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok doesn’t have a mother, but he has Rosa and that’s enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he stared and stared. He spent most of his time thinking. Up until it was time to move onto the next thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright class, we’ll be moving onto the next activity. If you are not done yet, please put your cards aside, we’ll have time tomorrow before you leave. But we need to start making our picture frames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the students made their frames, glued their special pictures, no one noticed the extra shadow lurking outside the windows, observing before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students finished and put their picture frames to dry. Leaving them on a shelf for overnight drying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was too excited to give his gift to Rosa, that putting the frame down seemed impossible. Luckily, everyone was too distracted with the energy in the room, that the little snowflakes falling went unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, the family sat down for dinner. Talking about possible weekend plans. They spent the afternoon cleaning up and helping Hoseok on his homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, however, Hoseok layed in bed. He couldn’t sleep, wondering if Rosa would like his gift. But there was a lingering thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was Hoseok’s mother? There were only pictures of baby Hoseok with his dad, but never a mother. Sighing, he shifted in his bed, snuggling inside. Hoseok fell into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Buenos dias, mi sol. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rise and shine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jose</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleepily, Hoseok got ready for bed. But once he remembered about his gift he would bring home, he instantly brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ay, ya salio mi sol!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa gave him a hug and kiss. Hoseok loves her hugs. He loved having her around. He especially liked trying to mesh himself into her hug. And if Rosa were to tell you, she really loved Hoseok and his hugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feliz dia de las Madres, Rosa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he mumbled into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gracias, mi sol.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just already know that this is going to be a good day! But let’s get going, or else you’re going to be late to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At school, Hoseok was scribbling away writing in his letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teachers didn’t interrupt. They watched him write furiously, eyes furrowed and tongue poking out. Hoseok, their ever neat student, had a desk full of paper scraps, glitter, and glue spilling from the bottle. There were also some scraps stuck in Hoseok's hair, but he was too concentrated and they didn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘T want to bother him. Plus, he looked too adorable wit the glitter on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bit of thought here and there, he sat back looking at it before signing it off as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jose/Hoseok</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His letter was full of flowers, stick figures, and his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was finished, Hoseok felt pride in his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, Hoseok, that looks wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of the school bell, Hoseok rushed to where Rosa was waiting for him. They walked home, talking about their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, Hoseok couldn’t stop moving. He was nervous, afraid Rosa wasn’t going to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until Antonio came home. With flowers and dinner in hand, and a kiss as a greeting. They ate dinner from Rosa's favorite restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was nervous. He was feeling shy, but he had to give Rosa his greatest gift!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok took a deep breath before clearing his throat, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-hem."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything stops. The forks stop midair, and on a different day, Hoseok would be laughing at how silly it is, like in his cartoons. But this was important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something to give you, I will be right back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to his room, to his backpack. With careful, delicate hands he took out his work. Looking it over once more, dusting it off, Hoseok walked back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two had watched Hoseok leave. They were a little confused, but amused nonetheless. Seeing him walk back into the kitchen, with his hands behind his back, brought smiles to their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok asked Rosa to close her eyes, before placing his gift in front of her. Giving her the ok, she opened her eyes. In front of her was a neatly wrapped gift tied together with a ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi sol, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you! Did you wrap this yourself? You have to teach me someday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Rosa, I promise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She delicately pulled the ribbon undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok watched her like a Hawk, making Rosa want to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final pull the ribbon came undone. Inside was the perfect present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A picture of Hoseok smiling at the camera holding a sign with flowers and "Happy Mother's Day to the Best Mom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began welling up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Porque lloras?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not crying </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi sol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I love your picture so much it made me tear up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the frame side and turned to the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A green paper with a drawing. The family of three and a little stone next to them. It was full of Hoseok's favorite drawings, some were straightforward and others were something else. She opened the letter to neat printing and misspelled words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Rosa,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Mother's Day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for adopting me. I don't know who my mom is, but that's okay because I have you. You are the bestest mom anyone could ever have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really like your food and this house. I really like my family. I love you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you miss Carlos sometimes, I hear you cry in front of his picture. It's okay, he loves you a lot too, and he's lucky too since you love him. He probably has lots of presents for you too. So don't cry anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My favorite time is when you sit next to me when I play with my cars and stuffed animals. It's nice and quiet, with Antonio walking everywhere. It's the best. But I also like when you make my favorite food and come to my school to see me perform. And hug me when I'm scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you lots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jose/Hoseok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Below the signature were the three of them on a picnic with a stone next to them. Now realizing what that meant to Hoseok makes Rosa emotional. But in all, it was perfect/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoseok, I really love your gift. Come here, let me hug you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok, not being told twice, threw himself into her waiting arms. Relieved she liked the gift, but who wouldn't want a hug from Rosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok was up bright and early that morning, excited about going to school. Hoseok, like any other kid, didn’t like going to school. Well, he did because he saw his friends and learned some cool things, but not the boring parts. No, never the boring parts. But today was going to be a fun day at school, and Hoseok was excited for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the day’s work, Hoseok was counting down the time. Staring at the clock. As the school day drew closer, he grew more impatient as time went slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time was moving so slowly, Hoseok wanted to become a noodle with how he was feeling. Yet the moment his teacher called the class, he visibly jerked up, giving his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were making their father’s day cards today. Scissors, glues and scrap paper were all over the place. Lively conversations exchanged from one child to another. Everyone was having a conversation, everyone except one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting at his desk, quietly working. Hoseok, despite being the social butterfly in the classroom, was focused on his task. Despite being very orderly, Hoseok was sitting there with hair full of scraps, paper glued to his box of crayons, and pieces of paper all over the floor. His teacher’s favorite, was the peak of his tongue and furrow of concentrated eyebrows on Hoseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at his gift, the tie was crooked, and every time he fixed it, it didn’t seem to be coming out right. The green didn’t match, but the yellow did. Or there was a problem of wanting to draw a sun on yellow paper, but you couldn’t see it. Hoseok was stressing, but that’s okay because Rosa said that it didn’t have to be perfect, and that Antonio would love it either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hoseok really wanted for it to be perfect. So looking at the orange background to his green and yellow patterned tie, Hoseok was stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him it looked like a clashing of colors. The pattern looked wrong and in his mind, it wasn’t working. So Hoseok crumpled his work, and began once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he reached for the brown and drew little figurines and glued them on green paper. He cut it out into a tie, reached for a yellow paper and glued it to make it fold-able.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back to take a look, his gift was more to his satisfaction. He grabbed his photo with Antonio, and glued it at the bottom left. Of the paper. But underneath the tie, he began writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Antonio,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Father’s Day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for adopting me. You are a great dad. One of my favorite times with you is sitting outside in the gold and orange sky watching the colors turn into dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am lucky because you are my dad and Rosa is my mom. I want to be a good son to you. I always miss you when you’re not home, I like it more when you are with us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you so much. Please give us some hugs and kisses, Rosa and me like them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s watch the sky turn into morning some day! I think it would look really cool with you. And please teach me to ride the cool bikes you have!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joseok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hoseok wasn’t done yet. He reached for three more sheets of colored paper. Blue, purple and yellow. And he set to work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, he had completed his work. At home, he took Anotonio’s surprise and put it in his special, (no so secret) secret drawer so he could give it to him on Father’s day. Then he took the second gift he made and put it in a super secret box (kind of secret, but not really), but this one was for another important person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Hoseok was grateful for the people he had with him and who were thinking of him. With so much love, he slept soundly that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you. yah no yah no really like yeah *sniff sniff* ok yah post it *smacks cheto's head* enugf enuf- saturno (as chetos types this)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hoseok: Raspados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hide and seek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And as you can see, the Los Angeles area is experiencing some rather unusual cold spots, especially during the summer. It’s causing many meteorologists to scratch their heads at this strange phenomenon, while many others are simply dismissing this as a cause of climate change. We’ll keep you all updated. Now back to the studio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see! This is what I’m talking about!” Chad pointed at the screen, looking behind him exhaustively.</span>
</p><p><span>“Calm down, Chad, it’s not that serious. It probably </span><em><span>is</span></em><span> just climate change.” Dionysus waved him off, sighing as he looked at his glass of water in sadness. </span> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I know what you mean, and I see what you’re saying, but just one thing...WHEN HAS IT TRULY EVER BEEN CLIMATE CHANGE?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swirling his glass of water, Dionysus looked deep in thought,“....Good, point. I’ll send someone to go check it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, finally.” With that, Chad walked out, already feeling a headache forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~in LA~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re looking for what could be making the cold spots right?” Alex looked at the weather map of LA, rotating the map too many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they said it could be a monster starting the new ice age or something.” Helen took the map from them, turning it correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's just get this over with, I wanna go back to camp in time for the annual hot-dog eating contest. That bag of drachmas is mine for the win.” Sean took the map from her, marching forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want the drachmas to talk with your girlfriend in Europe.” Helen grabbed him by the collar, stopping him from walking right into traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I definitely do. Now let's get to it my dudes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They travel through LA by car, looking for the cold spots. From the beach to the desert, they looked for the cold spots that were charted in their map. There were several times when they sat in the car, with the AC at full blast because they just couldn’t with the LA heat. They eventually stumbled into the cold spot without knowing, each of them laid on the ground immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, I thought this heat would never end.” Alex wiped their forehead with their shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a wimp.” Helen sprayed sun-block on her arms, already red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OHH, you wanna take it there huh?! Oh, trust me, I'll take it there you son-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Eyes on the prize!” Sean came between them both, arms stretched out, “Let's just move on and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you gonna call me?! C’mon finish that sentence! I dare ya!” Red in her arms, and now red at the face, Helen balled her fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you dare me? I’d have done it without it!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well guess what?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still haven't done it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um, excuse me, my mom said that she’ll hose you guys down if you guys don’t be quiet.” They all looked towards the random voice. A kid was just standing there, looking at them as if he were bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. We’ll keep it down.” Helen apologized, though she secretly wished for that refreshing punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, sorry, but have you noticed anything unusual happening around here?” Helen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's just normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok, thanks kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they left the strange boy. They walked across the street into the heat. It wasn’t long when they noticed they walked right into the heat and right out of the zone they were looking for in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we do this then?” With her hands on her hips, she looked at the other two relaxing under a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can sell cookies door to door?” Alex jumped up excitedly, “I never got to do it as a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get to it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And their genius plan begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, we’d like to know if you like to buy some cookies from us?” Sean held the box of cookies in front of him, caressing the box as if it were treasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of cookies?” the old lady squinted at the box, trying to look past her blurry vision if possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, um the special kind?” Alex squeaks in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doors slams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? The special kind? Now she thinks we’re selling cookies with </span>
  <em>
    <span>grass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Helen gave Alex a nasty glare, who refused to make eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sean looks at cookies, confused, “the label says chocolate chips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets, just go, I'll handle the talking.”  With that, she takes their box, and marches off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~after selling $50 worth of cookies, and Sean and Alex debating who gets to keep the money~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey kid, want some cookies?” He takes a box from Helen, and puts it in the kids hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We promise they don't have grass.” Alex reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, ok, one my name’s not kid. I’m 16, and my name’s Hoseok. Two, I’m sure they don't have grass. Three, I’m making raspados today, so…” Hoseok hands them back to Sean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no cookies?” Alex activates PUPPY FACE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, my mom will get mad if I eat too many sweets.” Hoseok remained UNFAZED.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, kid. Have fun with your rasputin.” Sean waves him goodbye before he pulls the other two with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk away confused, that kid was their last house in the cold spot, that just so happens to be in the middle of it but that doesn’t mean anything right? That kid was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too normal for anything to be suspicious. They sent news of their dead end via mist fan, and were told to wait for reinforcements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t disappointed when they finally came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chad!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nothing suspicious?” Chad started sniffing around him, searching for that foul stench of monster he’s all too familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chad raised an eyebrow as he looked down at them, “No angry gods coming from the sewers, wanting revenge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” all three said simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about demigods turned evil wanting to cause the next ice age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just cold days and, oddly enough, hot nights.” Alex said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How hot?” That was weird, why would the nights be hot? If it were monsters then they’d be maintaining it cold, enough to freeze the sun over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like suffocating, heavy nights,” Sean looked a bit too excited as he spoke, “ like I wanna dive into a pile of snow and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!!” He jumped up, hooves clicking in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and not only that, maybe like a water bed? But not the traditional one. Maybe a cold tub of water- Wait, the water bed?” Sean wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no wonder you guys are at a dead end. I mean the snow!” Chad looked at them, wondering how they could have missed something so big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow?” All were confused, and it brought down Chad’s hope in these kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Chad impatiently yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I heard you denied buying cookies from my, um, kids for some ras-rasputins?” Chad looked down at the kid, who was staring at him too blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going to try and bully me into buying cookies? And it’s raspados, I can spell it for you if you want.” Hoseok was beyond done. The weird kids were back, hiding behind the guy with horns trying to be intimidating. He’s seen worse walking the streets of L.A., he just hopes this guy doesn’t regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with that smart mouth. Now tell me, kid, why is this spot colder than the rest of Los Angeles? Hmm, care to explain that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so that's what this is about</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “News reporters say it’s due to climate change.” Easy, simple response. Hoseok's thought of this already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it just so happens to stay in this area? With your house being the coldest? At the center?” Chad leaned in, but the kid was unbothered, looking him dadin the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s probably climate change. My house being at the center of it is a coincidence. Now, it’s best you leave my yard before I call the police on your horn head and on your little foot soldiers. Now, leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok quickly closed the door, but a hoof stopped him at the last second. So he was another monster, huh. Now there’s really no choice but to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a demigod! I knew it! The moment I heard of those raspados! Who else would get ice in such cold weather? Why even buy ice right? When you can make it yourself! It would explain a lot for you right?! Like your family! And yours-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blizzard sent all four flying back, completely freezing the grass. Their fingers felt like they were on the border of getting frostbite. Hosoek stood above them all, seething with anger, but instead of fiery rage, snow formed in the air around him, each particle circling around him dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't tell you again. Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JOSÉ HOSEOK DE LUNA!! QUE CHINGADOS HACES?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, the air itself froze. Hoseok looked back, his mother seething in anger, hands covered in flour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada, ama.” The ice began disappearing at a rapid pace, the air returning the fresh state it was in before. “They’re just monsters. Especialmente el grande. Tiene unos cuernos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “And this is how we taught you to deal with these situations? Como un vago? And how about the kids? Are they monsters too? Or did you just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ma’am,” Chad interrupted timidly, “but, um, it was my fault. I don’t know if you know about this, but we’re just looking for the reason there have been cold spots in L.A., and your son just happened to be the reaso-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing it for me, now don't interrupt! I’m having a conversation with my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-ahem-I understand, but you see, your son is special. He’s a demigod, ma’am. And if you can just let me explain...por favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ma'am's angry expression smoothed over, “oh, so this is about that. We know he’s special. And we’ve been visited by people from the north, but they came to the conclusion they had mistaken him. Now what makes you so sure that it’s my son you’re looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s weird, but he smells Greek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The son and lady held eye contact for a split second before she responded, “Would you like to come in for some water?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys enjoyed this update!!! sorry if there were any errors, i blame saturno!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hoseok: Let it Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Human extinguisher.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“-here is the cabin for the children of Artemis, but she has vowed maiden hood so there are no kids,” they stand there for a moment before Hoseok notices that they have walked off, and is rushing to catch up again, “there are no children of Hestia so don’t go looking for anyone there either. Actually refrain from entering a cabin that is not of your godly parents or the Hermes cabin if you reside in it,” Mr. D stated indifferently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. D’s lack of interest did not help Hoseok’s nerves. He was already feeling nauseous and with the camp’s activities director, Mr. Chiron, busy for the day and, according to Chad, was the nicer of the two men, Mr. D was tasked to give the tour.                    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were about halfway through the tour. But they were constantly interrupted by loud crashes and exclamations of hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THAWMP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! Why is there ice on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AHH!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THUMP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And please for the love of gods, stop leaving your icy footprints everywhere!” Mr. D exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok cringed, thus leaving a larger area of ice there. He heard some campers slip, and as much as he wanted to apologize, he had to continue moving forward. He wanted to ignore the physical representation of his nerves, however they were brought to him at every remark from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a bad idea. Breathe like mom and dad said to. Be calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. D looked bored. Hoseok looked at Mr. D as he was analyzing Hoseok. Feeling unnerved, Hoseok wanted to move on and finish up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. D, sir, do you have a cabin? Or do you live in the big house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scandalized, Mr. D looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a mere human, </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am the god of wine, theater and much more fun stuff, Dionysus. Hence Mr. D, now if you'll excuse me I have to go feed my cats."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>POOF!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone. Leaving Hoseok standing alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok, shocked at the revelation, hoped that there would be no repercussions for not knowing the identity of the god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung was walking from the recycling center. A box, full of tools and scrap for a new invention, reached the top of his head. Taehyung managed to convince the Ares cabin to give him their broken armour so he could repair them (they kept them as souvenirs until then, almost hoarder level type) as long as he promised to install a V.R. of Assassin's Creed in their cabin. That was too easy, but he wont tell them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only thing is, they had much more stuff than he counted on. His arms were struggling, and he was pretty sure there was broken spear poking at his leg. Humming under his breath, he walked confidently, that is, until his world started to tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the scraps fall onto him. Everything spilled out, from helmets, chest plates, and a yoyo? He groans, the impact wasn’t hard nor did the tools hurt. It just sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, he looks around and sees his tools also fell from his belt around him. At least he wasn’t impaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and gathers his things to put them back into his box. However, as he’s moving the box upright, he sees a piece of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking closely, Taehyung sees that the ice is in the form of a footprint. A footprint that appears to be headed to the cabins. He looks behind him and sure enough, there are icy footprints leading to his spot, but there are others footprints leading away from him. He looks back to his box of tools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he try to find the cause of the ice? Or should he continue with gathering supplies for his newest invention?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice? Invention? Ice? Invention?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of contemplating, Tae was already following the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon was reading a book. Well, he wasn’t just reading, but researching about many things at once for his project. But with squinting at 20 different pages, his eyes were bound to hurt. However, the moment he looked up, he saw a strange sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Taehyung looking at the ground with a magnifying glass. Not only that, Taehyung appears to be following what looked at ice blocks spread across the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debating on catching up to Taehyung’s newest adventure or finishing up his research of the day, Namjoon really had a tough time choosing. Between his friend and studying? Tough decision, really it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait up! What’s going on?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahyung paused mid step and looked up. It was unnerving to be under Taehyung’s lazer-like stare, but Namjoon just stood still, waiting for whatever information gathered from him could develop faster. It was easy to tell what he was being scanned for too. Taehyung was trying to gather the possibility of Namjoon being behind the footsteps. He sighed when the snac was complete and Taehyung’s stare returned to one of endless curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is making these iced footsteps throughout camp. It’s a mystery that caused my things to spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, “You don’t have anything with you though. Want some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Awesome! Okay! So my hypothesis is a yeti, one that probably stumbled a bit too far from home. So I am a bit scred that the yeti is home-sick . That, or a nymph is getting revenge because I won a sea shell fair and square. Follow me. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung took his magnifying glass, and proceeded to walk. Leaving Namoon behind, looking at him in wonder. He had to mention the fair and square? Was it a loop hole he saw through? Or maybe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi was relaxing in his cabin, playing the piano when he saw Mr. D with a new camper. The camper, with every step, was leaving icy footsteps. This was bound to cause some trouble somewhere, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the camper look around as Mr. D talked. They would get distracted before running up to the god to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until many moments later that Tae and Namjoon were walking right after, following the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi followed them with his eyes. Tae’s magnifying glass in hand, and Namjoon carrying one of the icy steps with his shirt, being careful not to bump into Tae. He decides it’s best to go to them. Who knows if they might end up hurt or something. Yeah. That.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tae! Namjoon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh we must’ve reached the cabins much more quickly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tae thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it must be some kind of special ice, it's not melted or glossy. Maybe it is a nymph. But which one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yoongi! Did you see what caused these footprints? We’re trying to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi approaches them, hands in his pockets, as he thinks of whether or not he should reveal the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to, considering the fact that they were enjoying themselves, “No, I was working on some stuff when I saw you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sucks, I’m helping Tae look for the culprit. Do you wanna help hyung?” Namjoon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll help, lead the way, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the three little ducklings walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was training with swords. He was too focused on disarming his opponent, that he didn’t see his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his opponent took this opportunity to distract the ever-focused SeokJin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Seokjin, aren’t those your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back, and it was a mistake. His opponent disarmed him, giving the other team a point. SeokJin’s team was still several points ahead, so it didn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it was a good fight, Josh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SeokJin turns to his team and removes the armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a cheap move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He used his friends as a distraction. That shouldn’t count!” his teammates clearly didn’t agree with the tactic used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, it’s okay. Josh won fair and square. In battle, your enemy can and will use any weaknesses you may have and exploit them. It might be better if you start finding out what those weaknesses are now, than in the middle of battle. Now, I wish you guys luck on your sparring, I have to go see what my friends are up to now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he hands his armor to the next fighter, and walks out of the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends are indeed in the area, but they are not normally staring at the ground with a magnifying glass in hand. They would either be running from a creature they angered or from one of Taehyung’s failed inventions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin! There you are! I was wondering when we’d see you.” Taehyung greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself, what are you guys doing? Ya’ll look funny hunched over the ground looking at ants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ants, hyung. Tae found some ice on the floor and decided to find the cause. Then I saw him and decided I should help since I would take a break from my research, and then Yoongi joined as well, and now we're here with you. You should come as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SeokJin turns to Yoongi, raising an eyebrow at him, who just stares back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to add, Yoongi-boo?” Seokjin smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, “Come on, join the fun. Tae hand him a magnifying glass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magically produced, Seokjin is now being handed a magnifying glass. Tae sets off, followed by Namjoon, followed by Yoongi, and now followed by SeokJin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They follow the icy trail. Taking turns at every corner, and as they round back to the big house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are unknowingly close. But before they could see anything, the whole floor got covered in ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Nooooooo! My life’s work, gone in a single moment!” Tae cried. Yoongi patted his shoulder, while the rest chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there, but they hadn’t heard the gasp around them. That is until they looked up and found that the whole camp ground was covered in snow. Everything was covered in Ice, not just them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok felt the stares on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>camp was covered in ice. Not one single spot on the ground was left untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Hoseok could start freaking out, there was something glowing coming from above him?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, there was a snowflake floating above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hum, this has never happened before, I wonder if I could touch it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Hoseok de Luna, child of Khione.” Mr. D said plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hoseok could say his thanks, there was commotion in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I FOUND THEM! I WIN,” someone yelled in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold up Jin-.” a second gruff voice added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just joined us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a Yeti,” someone else stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how- wait, when was there a Yeti?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mooooon~! You guys walk too slooow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Tae, Hoseok is still new here, he should be able to see the camp grounds before you start pulling him all over the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok found himself in the middle of them bickering. Yesterday was a blur. He made it snow in the summer, these other guys decided to welcome him into their group, and now this kid was dragging them to what he called the step into the next millennium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeez, that kid put him on edge. It was as if he ran too hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about him Hoseok, he gets excited with his new inventions.” The oldest one, tells him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, what were their names again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright. I don’t mind.” He did mind, but Hoseok didn’t want to make the kid feel bad. He did look excited, and Hoseok just didn’t want to kill the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the small pale one of them all spoke to him, “If he becomes too overbearing for you, just tell us. We all went through the same thing. Just keep in mind,” the small guy looked deadly all of a sudden, “Don’t under any circumstance reject a gift from him. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded, of course he wouldn’t. He’s not that mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He speaks from experience. Poor kid cried the whole week. The majority of the camp shunned Yoongi, and he lost a lot of sleep too, from guilt.” Namjoon, the one he actually remembered, informed him, “So don’t think too much of his threat, but do have it in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!!” The small kid was jumping towards a tower, covered by a tarp,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, ok, let me present to you all what will be our new secur-eh-sercut-Ugggh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Tae, take your time.” Someone said from his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will protect us better! Look!” the kid pulled the tarp off, revealing a ginormous hawk made out of bronze. “Isn’t it so cool! Like it’s going to be so scary!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that is not what caught Hoseok’s attention. There was a strange smell, a burning one. It smelled like, like a fire nearby. It smells like,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smells likes someone is making a carne asada. Nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok’s mouth was watering already thinking of all the food being made. The rice, beans, salsa and guacamole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his thoughts were interrupted once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the monsters will be soooo scared because it could waddle around! And-and it shoots ninja stars! Bronze ninjas stars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kid looks a bit red,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. But it wasn’t super hot today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it has heat sensors! But don't worry, it wont shoot campers! It’s only programmed to shoot monsters! Namjoon helped me! And he is sooo smart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid was jumping. And the more he jumped, something was being producing at his feet. Squinting, Hoseok watched the ground at the kid’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he smoking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But guess what?! It also keeps the wild animals safe! It gives them a home, and helps them keep warm if they need it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyung! You’re on fire!” Namjoon yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry! Get water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys around him started running in circles, trying to find the closest source of water. The kid was confused as he looked at his hands, and Hoseok was as confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t know he was on fire? Does it not hurt him? Was he like him then? But just the opposite?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok! Please help!” the pale one cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KSSSHH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid was covered in snow, his face red from the cold biting at his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!! That was so amazing Hoseok! How did you do that? Can you teach me? But with ice instead of fire? I can only do fire, but how did you do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KSSHHH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were smoking. Again.” Hoseok stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Taehyung is undoubtedly a Kim. You can say, he is smoking.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a lot of fun! Hope you all enjoy reading this! Please let us know what you think and remember to stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Jungkook: Gotta be strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook Child Adventures Pt. 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-Age 1-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fresh day in Southern California or, more specifically, the San Fernando Valley. The sun was high, no cloud in sight. A fresh breeze tickled the trees, making the leaves brush each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook didn’t know to appreciate this rare day. Actually, it was more like he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, he was inside the house. In his playpen. His mom was asleep on the couch, getting some well deserved sleep as a mother of 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook sat in his playpen, entertained with all of his hand-me-down toys. But it was ok, because all of his toys were strong in his mind. He had strong boys and girls, strong dogs and cats, and strong monsters. Everything was strong!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only his bunny wasn’t strong, but that was just fine. He was strong for his bunny. It seemed like his older brother's words were instilled into his baby mind already, the strong protect those unable to protect themselves. No one is weak, just strong in other ways. But, Jungkook does his best to protect his bunny from evil, so he understands the base of their logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pew! Pew! Pew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook perked up as he heard the noises from outside. He crawled to the edge of his playpen, and his curiosity drove him to crawl better than he had before. His doe eyes widen at that realization, someone was outside!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook tried to pull himself up, but he wasn’t able to hold himself for long yet. Huffing, he looked through the net. The interesting sounds coming from outside, and the glass door left ajar was within reach, but the net was too strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he leaned his head on the gate in defeat (they swear he learns some things from the many animes they watch). Jungkooks baby eyes widened in surprise, letting out a happy </span>
  <em>
    <span>eeeeeb</span>
  </em>
  <span> as an idea popped into his  mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic gate that contains his strength can move!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Jungkook put his head on the gate again. This time instead of leaning on it, Jungkook got into a crawling position. It was like this that he managed to push his playpen from the middle of the living room towards the sliding glass door. The sound of rubber skidding across the floor wasn’t enough to wake the exhausted mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jungkook arrived at his desired destination, he looked outside. The sliding glass door was open, leaving only the screen door as a barrier between him and the outside world, but that was fine. Jungkook’s curiosity was sated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ka-BOOM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man down! I repeat, man down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Backup is on the way, over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook sat in awe as he peeked through his playpen, into the backyard, and saw his brothers saving each other. That was brotherhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grenade!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take cover!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the boys threw themselves onto the ground. Clearly no one saw or heard the big sigh coming from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A happy giggle filled the air, and his chubby hands clapped as he bounced in his spot. He was giddy. He was proud. His brothers were strong. They were not defeated! They saved the world from the evil monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there, watching as his olders brothers slid through the grass and shot at imaginary enemies with imaginary guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was until an uncomfortable feeling filled his diaper that he started crying. He hated that feeling!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-? Oh.” His mom got up from her resting place and made her way over to him, “How'd you get over here, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook sniffled. That bad feeling is still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bun, you did a stinky. Let's go change your diaper. Gotta shower you boys later, and I don't want your poopies in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama is strong too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Age 2~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GAAAHHHH!!!!”  Eunjung and Minjun chased him around the house, each of them taking turns as the boogeyman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook squealed and ran as best as he could with his toddler legs. His brothers were nice enough to compensate by running slower, but even they got tired of being the monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching up to Jungkook, they quickly touched Jungkok’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re it! Can’t catch us boogeyman!” And with that taunt, they were quick to dash off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook huffed as he ran after them. His brothers' more practiced legs carried them farther away from him. Poop boy was unable to keep up and was left behind. It was clear that they were showing no mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither would Jungkook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he saw his brothers turn the corner, he was quick to hide in the bushes. The bugs and sticks didn’t bother him, his focus was elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful when peeking out, making sure that the shadows of the bush still covered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he would have jumped out at the first sight of his brothers tiptoe past him, but he waited. He let them feel safe. He let them feel strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they turned their back on him, he made his resolve. It was time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pounced. “‘TAAAAAAAAC!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Jungkook is very proud of his battle cry.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Henlooo, sorry its taking us longer and longer to update :(( i blame my cats and this heat. I hope ya'll enjoy this new update and have patience for the next one. :DD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Jungkook: Gotta be Strong Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Childhood adventures (and turning Momma hair grey) part 2!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~Age 3~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jeon residence was eerily quiet this morning. One would think that the start of the new school year would bring about more chaos. Despite the lack of usual noise, there was a lot of movement happening inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother of three was quickly packing Eunjung and Minjun’s lunch, while frantically waving her arms around, directing the two boys through their routine, a routine they should already have engraved in them, yet they still require small reminders. Eunjun checked his backpack, making sure he had everything he would need for the day. Minjun shoved everything into his backpack, while shoving himself into his favorite shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jeon’s were in a hurry. Waking up late put everyone behind schedule. Five minutes before the school bus arrived, and the Jeons were still rushing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps running left and right, the whispering, and the quiet slamming of doors are what woke up the youngest Jeon. In his room, a bleary-eyed Jungkook turned on his stomach, listening for any movement. Hearing nothing, Jungkook slammed his head back into the pillow. But with another door slam and running down the hall, Jungkook rolled himself off, thudding onto the rug. With slow sleepy movements, Jungkook made it to their small living room, watching as his brothers hurriedly got their things together and their mom packing the school lunches. Seeing this, Jungkook perked up and ran to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook quickly gathered his socks, overalls, and striped shirt. Jungkook was almost out the door when he realized he had forgotten his backpack!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running back inside, he stuffed his muscle bunny backpack with a colorful pencil and his notepad, and a couple toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys! The bus is here! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no! Jungkook quickly closed his bag, running into the kitchen for a banana and banana milk, before throwing himself outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jeons ran to the waiting bus. None noticed the youngest. They said goodbye to their mother, and a goodmorning to the driver, before they were seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye! Have a good day at school! Be good, my boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye! Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as her boys greeted the driver. She felt proud of them that of all the rules, they strictly followed it. However, she was able to hear a distinct voice. One much younger than her boys. Thinking another child, much younger than her two eldest, was getting on the bus, she turned to greet the parents. But no one accompanied her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back, one last goodbye for her boys, before she saw the littlest hand shoot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There on the bright yellow school bus, sat her youngest son, at the age of three, going to school. His wide eyes and messy bed hair were the only things she saw, and his little arm waving back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frantically knocked on the door of the bus, and was lucky enough the confused bus lady was kind enough to open the doors again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my three year-old almost pulled a fast one. He doesn’t go to school yet, I need to get him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But skew, momma.” She heard his pout before seeing it. She went to her son, and was careful when picking him up. Poor boy kicked if he was handled a bit roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, my sweet. You can’t go to school yet.” She looked at her two older sons, who already looked a bit bummed. Did they really think they could take him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so, so sorry about this. Have a good day, ma’am.” She quickly got off the bus, a big sigh leaving her. Jeez, it was barely morning. She made her way back home, her youngest sniffling in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, my poor boy. Did you want to go to school with your brothers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, no doubt he was also wiping his boogies on her shirt. But that's more than ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, bun. Just be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How soon, momma?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, let’s see.” she shifted him better on her hip, searching her pockets for her keys. “How old are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, right. Yes. You have to four to go to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook looked at his fingers. He put up three. Then he put up four. “Momma! I just need one more finger!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the knob on the door and pushed them in, “Good job! And yes, you need one more and you’ll be able to go to school.” Jungkook wiggled his legs and she was quick to put him down.  “Now, let’s have fun with momma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we pleeeeeeeease save the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, suuuure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Age 4~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, momma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious her bun was elated to finally go to school, especially after last year's incident. She just hopes it goes well for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Jungkook gets on the bus with his brothers, no longer worrying about whether or not his mom would notice him being sneaky-sneaks. The three boys walked down the aisle, saying their good mornings down the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so happy sitting on the bus with his brothers. His momma got him a power ranger backpack, but instead of all the rangers he only had the black ranger. The black ranger was the coolest. He had his lunch bag in there too, and when his momma wasn’t looking he snuck in an extra banana milk. He was being sneaky sneaks on that. (His mom did notice.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook made sure to bring his bunny, Benny. His mom said no, but he decided that he was strong enough to protect him. (His mom had a mini heart attack looking for Benny Bunny in his room.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready Kook?” EunEun asked while making sure they had space in their seat. “You’re going to make new friends to save the world now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can play with you, I don’t need new friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both brothers looked at each other, “You will, but first focus on making new friends ok? Make you brothers proud, yeah?” MinMin patted his head as Jungkook nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus dropped them off, each kid filtering out. Some kids were dragging their feet, others were skipping towards their friends. Jungkook looked around as his brothers guided him further away from the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more color covered the walls, and kids around his age were starting to be seen. It was a whole other world for him, but it was ok. He had his brothers beside him, so it was all going to be ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Kook, remember what we said earlier about people being mean?” EunEun raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Um, don’t listen an-and id they still, um, are being mean then…” Jungkook lost his train of thought and looked at MinMin for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you tell the teacher, ok? And if it does not work then your big bros will help!” MinMin ruffled his hair as Jungkook looked up at him in awe. Wooow, his brothers are so strong and brave. But, he was a bit confused. No one would be mean to him, not ith his big brothers around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them approached classroom 14. Eunjung gave a small knock before he opened the door, “Is this Mrs. Ortiz’s class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook looked back towards the door his brothers left through. They’re going to be back, right? Sure, his brothers gave him the two signs, but that doesn’t mean they won’t come back, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny was held tightly, fingers playing with the bunnies long ears. Where are they? They were going to play together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” A boy with a purple shirt asked him. Jungkook simply nodded and continued to look at the door. “Do you wanna play tag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to play Tag?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nodded, he will do his best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it was lunch, Jungkook was having fun with his new friend, Theo. He learned how to play tag, he colored with Theo, and they sat together during class!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until the end of school when he saw his brothers. He didn’t know what overcame him. He felt too much, but couldn’t put a name to it. So what did Jungkook do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes of his brothers widened and both were quick to rush to him, to console him in hopes that he would be calm before they arrived home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Kook! We’re here! We came back, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook paid them no mind as he hiccupped past them, making his way to where he remembers the buses will be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can play together !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll let you win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook kept his blurred vision straight, and maintained his composure through the wait and ride of the bus. His brothers remained anxious. They were scared of his brother at that moment. He was crying, with boogers threatening to touch his lip before he snorted it back up, but he wasn’t wailing and thrashing. He was too calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus came to a stop, and Jungkook was no longer crying. Only his puffy eyes, the dried tears, and dried boogers were left to show off his silent cries. Surely, their mom wouldn’t notice, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got off the bus, they saw their mom and the two older boys held their breaths and looked to their younger brother. Will he cry? Will he stay calm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook walked up to their mother, keeping his face and back straight, his feet almost marching towards their mom...who was also surprisingly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t cry, momma! I kept my promise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mom put her hand on her hips, and raised an eyebrow, “Really now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nodded enthusiastically, despite all evidence shown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, my brave soldier, let's get you some ice cream as promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mother and younger brother made their way back home, and the two older sons let out a breath they did not know they were holding. They will live to see another day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, here we are...dropping another update that we hope you like. </p><p>Yes, we take a while to update, but dont blame Saturno, es my fault. Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed this small update and please look forward to the upcoming ones!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>